Digimon Tamers: Aftermath Book 3
by Vashkoda
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the D-Reaper, the Digital World is reformatted. The Tamers must now return to reclaim their partners, but things are never as easy as they seem.
1. Comings and Goings

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

*author's note: Unlike the first and second parts, I'll be separating this book into chapters. No doubt they'll vary in length, because I write and update sporadically. I'd rather just post the whole thing as one large 'chapter' when it's finished, but since my schedule is unpredictable, it could take several months before I post it. So please bear with the odd structure of these chapters. After all, it means more updates more often. =D Thanks for reading! Your feedback is appreciated.*

---------------------------------------

Ruki rolled onto her back and gazed up at her home. Without a sun or moon to keep it company, it was the only object visible in the cloudless sky. Now and then the giant cybersphere would glow and shoot down beams of energy to a far off location. Each time, it meant that someone back on Earth was communicating with the Digital World, accessing or sending data.

I could never get used to this, she acknowledged silently. _I could never make this my home._

It wasn't enough that day and night alternated regularly as they would back on Earth. She needed to see the sun, to feel its reassuring presence. Just as she needed to know that basic rules of physics and nature applied, trusting that as long as she understood how things worked, she was prepared to deal with whatever challenged her.

But this world made no sense. There were creatures here who by all means shouldn't have been able to exist, let alone speak or move naturally. Their ability to change into vastly different sizes and shapes was also hard to explain, not to mention powers that twisted reality or summoned mass quantities of energy out of thin air.

Being in such a land was exciting, sure enough. Not bound by the laws or limits of reason, anything was possible. Faith and hope were powerful forces that could literally change destiny.

But it was also frightening to be in a place where one had so little control over their fate. She was only a collection of data now, helpless to stop hostile digimon from loading her and ending her life. Not that she was afraid. No, of course not. But still…she _would_ feel better having Renamon with her. An ally who understood the madness of this world and could fight it with her own fantastic powers.

More than an ally, she corrected herself. Over the years, she had come to rely more and more on Renamon's strength as she began tearing down the wall she had built around herself to keep others away. It left her more vulnerable, but she knew that Renamon would always be there to support and defend her.

Until now. Ruki shifted onto her side and curled into a ball. She wished she still had that wall to defend her. She maintained her tough exterior around the others, knowing they drew some modicum of comfort from her strength. But now she wondered if she still had the courage to back it up if she needed to.

Ruki frowned as her gaze fell on Juri, sleeping peacefully just across from her with Culumon tucked under one arm. Ruki used to think of Juri as a promising Tamer, full of potential. More so, Ruki admired her, for instead of being sheltered behind a wall, Juri left herself completely open—exposed to all the joys in life…but also to the pain.

That pain had finally grown too much for her, Ruki knew. Juri now hid herself behind a wall twice as thick as any Ruki had ever built. It was understandable, after losing Leomon and then being tormented by the D-Reaper. But to let the fear of pain control you to the point of making you deny your own partner? The thought of it made Ruki furious.

"Culu…" mumbled Culumon, finally rousing from sleep. He opened his large green eyes and stared at the bushes surrounding their campsite.

"Culu-culu-culuuuu!" he cried suddenly, startling Juri awake.

Kenta, who been slumbering nearby, cracked open an eye as Tsukaimon begun to translate in his own garbled tongue.

"Culumon says he sees someone in the bushes," relayed Kenta, sounding puzzled. They turned to look at where Culumon had been staring, but whatever it was had already disappeared.

"Hey guys, my dad wrote back!" called out Jenrya, drawing their attention as he pointed to Yamaki's communicator. They had sent out a message last night, asking the Wild Bunch how to get Juri home now that she had found Culumon.

"What's it say?" asked Takato, walking over to them. Jen frowned as he read the message, then passed the device over to Takato.

"Well?" drawled Ruki, wondering how long the rest of them had to wait to hear the news.

Takato grimaced. "I'm sorry, Juri, but we can't take you home just yet. It seems we need to find Guilmon, first."

"We need to use the Ark again," Jenrya explained, "but it was brought back as Grani. Only Dukemon can call Grani to him."

Juri nodded silently in reply. Ruki felt somewhat pleased by the news that Juri wasn't going to be allowed to just leave whenever it suited her. The girl had grown too used to running away whenever things became difficult. Maybe something would finally happen that would shake some sense back into her.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Kenta. Ruki had heard it too—a fragmented staticy sound, like a broken up radio signal.

Culumon was struggling to escape Juri's grasp. They could now hear other sounds coming from the forest, of creatures crashing through the trees.

"Guys…RUN!" cried Takato, as the source of the disturbance finally materialized over the horizon. A large data stream was gathering speed and heading straight towards them.

No one needed to be told twice. But as Ruki followed the others, she realized that someone was missing. Looking back, she saw Leomon hobbling slowly towards them, still weak from the night before. Preoccupied with Culumon, Juri hadn't even noticed that her partner wasn't with them.

Ruki cursed under her breath. She had faced almost the same situation five years ago when Kenta and Kazu had run straight into the path of a data stream. She and her partner had taken the risk and jumped into the stream with them so that they wouldn't be stranded alone. There was no doubt in her mind that had she and Renamon not been with them, the two boys wouldn't have survived. The downside was that she was stuck babysitting them while the other Tamers went on their adventures.

Ruki considered her choices. Although Leomon was a powerful digimon in his own right, he was now injured and would be easy prey for anyone wanting his data. Ruki herself was only a human, at the moment partnerless, yet she figured his chances might be better if he had someone looking after him.

She made her decision. Ruki raced back towards the campsite and offered her shoulder as a crutch for Leomon to lean against. They slowly made their way forward, not daring to look back at the approaching stream. They were making progress, and Ruki began to consider the possibility that they were going to make it after all.

Then Takato looked back and spotted them. The look of horror on his face was the last thing Ruki saw before she was enveloped by the stream.

According to Ryo, they had emerged from the pit a few miles east of Baihumon's lair. They were now safely beyond the treacherous snow-covered mountains. Here the land was flat and barren, yet as they began traveling west, the cracks in the ground deepened into wide canyons. At the bottom, runoff from the melting snow merged to form a river.  
  
Ai's mood seemed to lift a little as the beauty of their surroundings slowly became apparent. The river often split into small streams that ended in sparkling waterfalls. Here and there, the canyon walls glittered with crystals and gems. Even digi-gnomes could be heard warbling happily in the air around them. 

But Kazu wouldn't be distracted. His mind was on the difficult task ahead of them.

"Do you really think those cards Shiuchon gave us will work?" he asked Ryo.

The other Tamer shrugged. "Shiuchon knows as much about card programs as anyone, except maybe Shibumi. I trust her. After all, you saw the digi-gnomes listening to her instructions. They couldn't have made the cards if they didn't think Shiuchon's idea would work."

Kazu wished he shared the other's optimism. They had been given two cards--one to momentarily freeze Baihumon so he couldn't attack them, and one to free Makato's mind so that he could assume control of the Sovereign. It was too easy. Something was bound to go wrong.

Suddenly Impmon's ears perked up and he hissed at them to take cover. But before he himself could get out of the way, he was knocked into the river by a large metal object speeding past them.

Impmon sputtered as he rose to the surface, coughing out water. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" he shouted.  
  
The object slowed to a halt, and suddenly they all recognized it as Guardromon, who was looking terribly embarrassed.

"So sorry--big hurry." He seemed torn between helping Impmon out of the river and leaving them to continue on his way. He finally hovered over the water and fished out the smaller digimon.

Kazu looked down at his digivice hopefully, and cried out in excitement as it began to beep and point at Guardromon. 

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't have stayed at Rookie level! Wait 'til the others see this!"

Guardromon winced at the noise. "Shhh! Not so loud! The Chosen hear you!"

Impmon looked up at him in surprise. "Chosen? I've heard that name before. What is it, some new kind of Deva?"

The big metal digimon looked frantic. "It coming! Hide!" He fled to an alcove in the rock that was partially concealed from anyone approaching from the opposite side. The others exchanged looks and quickly decided to follow his example. There was barely enough room in the tight space for all of them, but Guardromon didn't risk the noise of a complaint.   
  
They could hear the clanking sound of something big and metallic coming closer. Guardromon squeezed his eyes shut, but the others peered curiously around the edge of their hiding spot 

It was a heavily armored four-legged creature with golden wings and a spiked tail and helmet. Apparently it hadn't see them, as it continued to stomp noisily down the canyon. Ryo pulled out his D-Arc. 

"Maildramon--ultimate level," he said after the creature had disappeared around the bend. "Its attacks are iron press and tail lance."

Kazu frowned. "Ultimate? That's not right. I used to own that card. Maildramon should be champion level."

"Well apparently this one got an upgrade." Ryo winced and added, "It says here that she weighs 30 tons!"

Impmon turned to the still shaking Guardromon and snickered, "What did you do, tell her she's fat?"

"C'mon, Guardromon! I can digivolve you to Mega and together we can show that overgrown lizard who's boss!"

The digimon stared at Kazu like he was crazy. "No, digivolving wrong! That why Chosen after me!"   
  
"You mean she was punishing you for digivolving? That's nuts!" spat Impmon. "I ought to go teach her a lesson. You with me, Ai?"

"No, we don't have time," argued Ryo. "If this 'Chosen' is out here looking for Guardromon, that means the Sovereign is left unprotected. C'mon!"

Ryo began racing down the canyon, leaving the others with little choice but to follow.

"You're coming with us, buddy," said Kazu, grabbing hold of Guardromon's arm and dragging him forward.

"What? Uh...oh, ok."

Ryo stopped in front of a large cave. The others caught up with him there and looked cautiously inside. Most of the cave was obscured by the gloom, but a set of marble stairs was clearly visible leading upwards.

"This must be it," said Ryo, walking towards the steps. The others followed gingerly, their courage dissipating as the light from the entrance faded behind them.

"Impmon?"

"Way ahead of ya, Ai. Bada Boom!"

Ryo let Impmon take the lead as the digimon lifted a ball of flame in each hand, lighting the passage ahead of them.

"Where we going?" asked Guardromon suddenly, the group's actions no doubt seeming highly suspicious.

"To see the Sovereign of course," answered Kazu simply.

Without a word, the digimon made an about-face and began going back down the steps.

"Hey, come back here, Guardromon!" Hirokazu caught up to his partner and hissed, "Stop making me look bad in front of the others!"

The digimon's eyes widened in fear. "Sovereign kill me! Load data! Die!"

"I won't let that happen," Kazu assured him. "I'm your Tamer. We look after each other. You'd remember all that if you just agree to digivolve-"

Guardromon shook his head again. Kazu sighed.

"Fine, no digivolving. But I can still help you. So just come along with us, okay? Please?"

Now it was the digimon's turn to sigh. Before he had a chance to answer, Kazu grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him forward again.

"I think we have a problem," said Ryo after he returned from scouting up ahead with Impmon.

"Mekanorimon, a whole bunch of 'em," nodded Impmon. "While I'd love to go head to head wit' em, I doubt I could do it quietly."

"There's no way to get around them. We'll need to lead them out with a distraction," advised Ryo.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Kazu exclaimed. "Those Sovereign probably visit each other all the time, right?"

Impmon shrugged. Ryo just stared at him.

"What if I made those guys think we were Xuanwumon?" He brought out the card Kenta had given him before they left. "We can hide in his Phantom Mist!"

Ryo scratched his head. "Well, I suppose it's worth a try, as long as you have Guardromon turn off the hallucinations so we don't go crazy in there."

"You already crazy," supplied Guardromon. Impmon smirked.

"All right pal, we're counting on you. _Digimodifiy!_ Xuanwumon's Phantom Mist activate!"

A cloud of vapor surrounded them. Their hearts almost stopped as they began to experience horrifying visions, but Guardromon quickly turned off that particular aspect of the mists. They clung to Guardromon and the cover of the cloud as they approached the room with the Mekanorimon.

"Okay, here goes," said Kazu, clearing his throat. "TOP O' THE MORNING TO YE MY FRIENDS. I'VE COME TO PAY A VISIT TO MY FELLOW SOVEREIGN." He then changed to a more Scottish-sounding accent. "AYE, LADS. OUTTA DA WAY NOW, THAR WE GO." 

They had almost cleared the room when one of the Mekanorimon grew suspicious. "You no talk like Sovereign!" he challenged, stepping in front of them.

"What does he mean? That was a pretty good likeness if I do say so myself," whispered Kazu, taking offense.

"Yeah, if we were pretending to be the old Xuanwumon. The new one probably talks like the rest of them do, with poor vocabulary and grammar," Ryo pointed out.

"Oh. UH-HMMM. I AM XUANWUMON STUPID MEKANORIMON. MOVE OR I KILL YOU."

The digimon looked at him suspiciously, still not entirely convinced. Kazu turned to his partner.

"All right, Guardromon, when I give the signal, I want you to take the cloud off us and spread it over the rest of them, and set it on full power this time--got it?" The digimon nodded. Kazu took a deep breath.

"OKAY THEN FOOLS, PREPARE TO DIE! _PHANTOM MIST!"_

The digimon cried out in fear as the mists fell upon them. No longer hidden by the cloud, the Tamers and their partners ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"That was fun!" laughed Guardromon.

"See, what did I tell you?" grinned Hirokazu. "Easy as p-"

They stopped in their tracks. Baihumon was standing in the center of the room they had just entered, looking down at them in surprise.

Ryo wasted no time. He grabbed one of Shiuchon's cards and slashed it through his D-Arc.

"Digimodify _target!_ Paralysis spell!"

The giant white tiger froze in place.

Ai tugged Ryo's arm. "Give me the other one." When the Tamer looked at her questioningly, she explained, "He's my brother."

Ryo passed her the second card. "Quickly, Ai. The spell won't hold him for very long."

The girl marched forward until she stood before Baihumon's giant armored claws, in sight of his four golden eyes.

Gathering up her courage, she cried out, "You...you selfish little BRAT! You're supposed to be sick at home! You made me come here instead, and I almost got killed! I'm not even counting the time _you_ attacked us!"

"Uh...Ai?" said Ryo hesitantly. The girl ignored him.

"I admit I'm a horrible Tamer," she seethed. "But you know what? You're a hundred times worse! Do you know how much it hurt Impmon to see you pick another digimon over him? Oh, he wouldn't say anything of course, but when I biomerge with him I can read his thoughts and I know he's hurting!"

"Eh, Ai, it's okay, really," said Impmon nervously.

"No it's not!" she argued. "At first I thought you didn't have a choice, Mako, and that that goblin digimon loaded your data against you will. But then I figured it out when I saw how everybody's getting back together with their partners. You _can't force_ a digimon to biomerge with a human; you both have to be willing to do it. And that digimon didn't just load your data, because if he had you'd be dead. He _biomerged_ with you. And that means you _wanted_ it to happen!"

The others were shocked, wondering if she could be right. Even Impmon had nothing to say.

"I've thought long and hard about this, Makato.... I don't care if you stay trapped inside that digimon forever. You don't deserve to be free."

She tore her card in half.

The Tamers and their digimon cried out in horror.

The paralysis spell suddenly wore off. Everyone expected that that would be the end of them, but Baihumon merely stared at the Tamers in curiosity.

"Human asleep, hear nothing," he told Ai, his tone sounding both amused and apologetic.

Ai fumed, angry that her speech had been for nothing. "Then make him hear me! Tell him yourself! I want him to realize what he's put me...put _all_ of us through!"

Baihumon breathed a sigh of annoyance. "Too young, too small. No understand. Now leave, while still can."

"What did you think you'd accomplish, Ai?" asked Kazu, walking up to her slowly to rest a hand on her shoulder. "We already knew Mako was asleep in there."

"Yeah, haven't you been following along?" asked Impmon in a subdued voice.

"I...I thought he could at least hear us, even if he wasn't in control. I wanted him to understand the trouble he caused-" she looked up at the Sovereign and shouted, "I want you to tell him!"

"Lord Baihumon-" said one of the Mekanorimon as he entered the room, looking surprised at finding the Tamers there. Baihumon motioned for him to continue. 

"Other Sovereign here."

Baihumon growled and looked down at the Tamers. "I told you leave. This your own fault."

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, he cried out, "IRON CLAW!"

--and pounced.


	2. Consequences

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

---------------------------------------

The D-Reaper program awoke to find itself suffocating. From the depths of the earth, it could feel the weight of the world above pressing down on it. 

_It has grown too big_, the D-Reaper thought in a panic. _I have slept too long._

The program coalesced into a globular form, slithering its way through the cracks in the earth until it reached the surface. 

The light above was blinding; the sounds deafening. So much data--so much life. So much waste.

The flock needed to be culled. The crop needed to be reaped.

Then suddenly the world changed. The land had become blackened and bare. Those digimon that could still move fled, while the tortured voices of others could be heard all around. And trampling among this mass of chaos was a creature out of nightmare. A giant made of writhing blood-red cables, many ending in sharp metal blades that sliced through everything. They tore up the Digital World and its denizens until the air was filled with fragmented data.

The D-Reaper was amazed at the creature's speed and power. Nothing could stand in its way. The program felt inferior in comparison, realizing that this giant was effortlessly carrying out the D-Reaper's own objective, a task it had always felt ill-equipped to handle.

_Maybe I can learn from this creature,_ thought the program in excitement, cheering the red giant and its blind destruction. _Maybe I can_ **become** _it_. _ I must learn how to grow more powerful, how to evolve...._

The ground beneath it cracked and broke apart, and the D-Reaper was surprised to find itself suddenly fleeing in terror. Even more surprising--it was was running on two feet, its small round body bouncing as it moved. 

_Why do I look like this?_ wondered the program. _And why am I running? I welcome the destruction! _But at the same time, the D-Reaper felt an overwhelming sense of dread and a desire to protect its own life. The sight of the desolation left behind in the monster's wake began to evoke in it feelings of pain and regret. The program felt frustrated by these new feelings, which it didn't understand at all. 

_Useless_, it called them. _Just like I am. I must achieve my objective!_

Then suddenly, the world was gone. The D-Reaper floated alone in a void of darkness.

_It's happened_, thought the program in astonishment. _My objective has finally been realized!_

But it was an empty victory. No one was left to appreciate what it had done, or offer any rewards for its success. In fact, the D-Reaper had the disconcerting feeling that somehow, someway, it had actually _failed_.

The world shifted again, and suddenly the D-Reaper realized that what it had seen was all an illusion. 

It had been following the Catalyst and its protectors all day, and must have grown tired and fallen asleep. They had traveled far, and the D-Reaper realized that although its new body gave it freedom, its endurance was severely limited.

And apparently, when it grew too low on energy, it needed to shut down and regenerate, leaving its body vulnerable to attack and its mind susceptible to these..._dreams_. 

_Such an annoyance_, it thought to itself in disgust. _Pointless. A waste of my processing functions._

Already its memories of the dream were beginning to fade. But the D-Reaper surprised itself by holding on to one image in particular, refusing to let it be forgotten: a red giant trampling through the Digital World, scouring it clean of the massive growths of data encrusting the once pristine planes.

_That is my destiny_, the program realized in awe. _I must fulfill it, whatever it takes._

It looked down at its small, weak body, remembering the reason it had accepted the bargain with the Sovereign. The promise of evolution and the power that came with it. Yet despite all the data it had absorbed, the program was still trapped in this insignificant body.

_I need to evolve. I need the Catalyst._

Filled anew with the resolve to complete its mission and achieve its destiny, the program climbed to its feet and ran towards the small white light that shone like a beacon on the horizon.

Takato walked slowly up to Juri, intent on comforting her. On the verge of speaking his thoughts, he hesitated.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ he asked himself worriedly. _ I haven't seen her for five years, and suddenly she's back. But are things back to being the way they were? How does she feel about me now? Should I give her more time...more space? The last thing I want to do is push her away...._

"Juri, I'm-"

"Please don't."

Takato straightened in surprise. "Don't...don't what?" he asked. He wished he could read her expression, but her face was turned away from him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. What good is sympathy? It doesn't change anything."

"That's not what I...I mean-" Takato put a hand to his head in embarrassment. "Juri, I'm sure Leomon is okay. He's with Ruki, after all. He couldn't be in better hands."

Juri turned so that he could see her face, though she avoided meeting his eyes as she spoke. "Better hands than his Tamer?"

Takato winced and stammered, "No...uh, what I mean is-"

She waved it aside. "No, you're right. Besides, I lost the right to be called Leomon's partner a long time ago."

"You didn't lose the right--you gave it up!" Takato cried, surprised to hear himself shouting. Juri flinched as if stung by his words. Now Takato was the one to turn his face away. 

In a softer voice, he continued, "Juri, Leomon still cares about you. Even without remembering who you are, or what you used to mean to each other. It's obvious when you see the way he watches you and tries to protect you."

"I...I didn't mean for that to happen," she admitted guiltily. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake coming back here. I've done Leomon more harm than good."

"That's n-"

"When the data stream came, I didn't even look back to see if he was okay!" she said in a rush, fueled by her emotions. "He must have thought I was abandoning him! Now I bet he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Juri. But I'm sure he's confused. Why don't you tell him the truth?"

"No." Juri shook her head forcefully. "No, I already told you, Takato--I couldn't."

"But he deserves to know!"

"No!" Juri pushed him away and began running down the hill. Takato braced himself to go after her when someone grabbed his arm.

"WHAT!?" Takato snapped, looking over his shoulder to see Jenrya scowl at him disapprovingly.

"Let her go, Takato."

"But I want to help her!"

"Then let her go." Jen still held him by the arm. Takato pried himself free.

"Fine, I won't follow," he muttered angrily. "But I can't stand watching Juri torture herself like this. She finally has Leomon back and she won't even talk to him! She won't even accept him!"

"Because she's worried he won't accept _her_ when he remembers what happened."

"That's crazy! They're partners! They have to forgive each other!"

"You can't force her into it, Takato. She has to make that decision on her own." Takato's gaze was still locked on Juri, watching as she finally collapsed into sobs at the bottom of the hill. 

"This isn't what I came here to tell you, Takato," Jen said, drawing his attention back to him. "Kenta's worried about Calumon. He became frantic a few minutes ago, telling Tsukaimon he felt something bad approaching."

"Another data stream?" asked Takato absently.

"Another digimon. It could be a Chosen, or that thing that attacked Leomon in the woods. We can't stay out here in the open, Takato--it isn't safe. We need to keep moving."

"What about Juri? We've been walking all day. The way she is now, I don't think she could stand going on much farther."

"Kenta and Tsukaimon have already biomerged. They said they could carry us all in a bubble until we're far enough away."

"And where are we going?"

Jen pointed west. "We don't have our partners with us, so it isn't safe to go up against Qinglongmon on our own. We need to join up with Ryo and the others and hope they've succeeded in freeing Mako from Baihumon."

Takato frowned. "What about Ruki and Leomon? What if they're trying to make their way back here?" 

Jen shrugged helplessly. "We'll just have to hope they can take care of themselves."

Ruki coughed as thick clouds of sand swirled around her, making it impossible to see. "Leomon!" she shouted, hoping the stream hadn't dropped him too far away.  
  
"Here!" came the raspy reply. She ran in the direction of his voice, then braced herself as his shadow suddenly pierced the dust directly ahead of her. Leomon reached out and grabbed her to to keep her from falling.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, wiping loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "I don't suppose you know where we are?"  
  
Leomon shook his head. "Too much wind!" he cried. His mane was being tossed around even worse than Ruki's hair; it was no surprise that he couldn't see anything.  
  
As if in reply, the wind died down instantly. Ruki and Leomon looked around them in surprise.  
  
They were in a desert. Dunes of brown sand stretched out as far as the eye could see. But some of the mounds looked far from ordinary. The wind had shaped them into objects Ruki had no trouble recognizing.  
  
"What the..." she mumbled, approaching the nearest one.  
  
"Television," said Leomon, coming up beside her. Indeed, it was as if a professional sculptor had visited the Digital World and carved a realistic looking tv set out of loose sand.  
  
Ruki narrowed her eyes at the tall digimon. "Yeah, it is. But how could you know? You shouldn't remember anything from my world."

The digimon looked puzzled. "The stream," he said slowly. "I must have learn it from the stream."

"That's not all you learned," the girl remarked in surprise. "It's sounds like you're talking better, too!"

It made sense, she realized. The streams were actually packets of data being transmitted back and forth between the Digital World and Earth. The stream they had traveled in must have carried information about televisions, shaping the surrounding desert in the process. Having come in contact with the stream, Leomon had absorbed that information, expanding his knowledge and improving his language skills.

But as she looked into the distance, she could see that not all the dunes were in the shape of televisions. Some had been carved into statues of humans or animals, while others were common household appliances or even cars and planes. 

"Streams must come down a lot around here," she noted worriedly. "I don't think it's safe for us to hang around this place too long."  
  
Leomon raised his head and sniffed the wind. "Digimon are near," he warned her. 

"Where?" Ruki asked, turning her head in every direction. "We can't let them see us." 

But before they could move, four of the nearest mounds of sand began coming apart, revealing digimon hiding underneath. They were shaped out of large chunks of stone, loosely tied together with nails and metal wire. Ruki was about to reach for her digivice to get a readout of their stats, but one of the creatures gruffly ordered them not to move. 

"Golemon," growled Leomon, instinctively reaching for his sword before thinking the better of it. It would have done them no good regardless, as Phantomon's scythe had broken the blade.

"What do you want with us?" Ruki demanded, trying to sound braver than she felt. The Golemon made no reply, looking instead towards the south where one of them had run off soon after they were spotted. The others were obviously waiting for it to return, perhaps with reinforcements.

"You can't just order us to stand around here all day!" Ruki cried, growing increasingly more nervous as the minutes passed in silence. "Who are you working for?"

"We have no leader. We are free digimon," said a new voice as a figure materialized in front of them. It wore a dark blue cloak and a pointed wizard's hat, with most of its face hidden beneath a gray shroud. It carried a staff topped with gold in the shape of the sun. "Though I suppose it could be said that I speak for our group. My name is Wizardmon."

Ruki stared at the digimon in disbelief, amazed at how well it could talk. She wondered how many data streams it had been in contact with.

"You are the rebels," gasped Leomon in realization. The digimon nodded.

"We fight against the Sovereign and their unjust laws. We refuse to accept death at the hands of their Chosen." Wizardmon looked at Ruki. "And you are a human, if I'm not mistaken. Who's side are _you _on?"

"Well..." Ruki hesitated. "I guess we're fighting the Sovereign too, in our own way."

"Then you'll help us," said the Wizardmon, sounding pleased. "Our army is massing as we speak. We could use your power to evolve our fighters to Mega level."

"Huh? Hold on, I think you're confused-" Ruki protested. "I can't digivolve any of you."

The Wizardmon's eyes narrowed. "You refuse to help us?"

Ruki raised her hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I can only digivolve my partner."

The digimon's eyes turned to Leomon. Ruki quickly corrected him.

"No, someone else is Leomon's Tamer. I'm still looking for my partner, actually. So you see, there really isn't anything we can do to help you."

"How...convenient," said the Wizardmon. "I would like to confirm your story, if you don't mind." He turned to the Golemon and commanded, "Bring him!"

Soon a ClearAgumon came into view, escorted by another Golemon. The rainbow-colored digimon looked at Wizardmon nervously.

"ClearAgumon, you told us you saw a human and digimon evolve together to Mega level, is that correct?"

"Y-yes Wizardmon. But not _them_," it said, indicating Ruki and Leomon with a shake of its head. "Other two."

"And what is this then I hear about the pair needing to be _partners?_ This completely changes things, you realize."

"Maybe lying," suggested the digimon hopefully. "Only saw Impmon evolve. Three humans there. One said Monodramon his partner."

_He's seen Ryo and the others_, realized Ruki. _They must be somewhere nearby!_

"A Monodramon, you say? I do recall one recently joining our ranks. Well, perhaps I will find a use for this information," the Wizardmon muttered to itself. "All right then, you can go," it told the ClearAgumon. "As for you-" it said, turning to Ruki and Leomon, "you will be coming with us."

"Are we your prisoners?" demanded Ruki angrily. "I thought you said we were on the same side!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," it answered, dismissing them with a wave of its staff. The four Golemon immediately surrounded the pair and began leading them further into the desert.


	3. Vision

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Author's Note: thanks again for all your kind reviews, guys!

---------------------------------------

The enormous white tiger raised its claws to strike. Ryo watched them reaching out for him, as if in slow motion.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

The teen looked down and saw Monodramon standing there, pointing a finger at him accusingly. 

"You say _I'm_ slow. C'mon, pal, _think fast!_ Baihumon was about to let you go just now. What's changed?"

"Uh..." Ryo continued to see the claws coming down. With effort, he forced his eyes away from the Sovereign and fixed them on his partner. "The other Sovereign....they're coming! Baihumon doesn't want them to see us with him."

"Right," Monodramon nodded. "So the solution is..."

The tiger's claws extended into knife-like blades, long enough to slice even the largest digimon in half. 

Ryo grabbed the cards out of his belt pack and flipped through them quickly. Finding the one he wanted, he hesitated as he was about to slash it through his D-Arc. _Monodramon isn't really here,_ he realized suddenly. _He couldn't be. I'm just hallucinating again._

So slashing a card through his own digivice would have no effect.

"IRON-"

Ryo grabbed Shiuchon's hand and thrust the card into it. 

"Slash it!" he cried. When the girl paused in confusion, he snatched the digivice from her belt and--holding her hand in his--slashed the card through the slot.

"Digimodify! Clockmon's _Tempus Fugit _activate!"

One second, Impmon was glowing a brilliant shade of green as Baihumon's claws descended upon the group to shred them to pieces. The next, they were all safely hidden in the shadows at the far end of the room. 

"-CLAW!" 

They heard rather than saw the Sovereign finish his attack. The Mekanorimon cried out in glee at his master's apparent success. With their sudden disappearance, it must have seemed as if Baihumon had utterly destroyed the Tamers' data.

"What just happened?" asked Ai, having the sense to whisper.

Impmon looked red-faced and out of breath. He wagged a finger angrily at his Tamer.

"Warn a guy next time you do somethin' like dat!" he huffed. "Do you know how long it took for me to carry all of you here? Especially you!" he cried, kicking Guardromon in the foot. The metal digimon winced for Impmon's benefit, for of course the blow hadn't hurt him.

"Sorry Impmon, I'm the one who made her do it," admitted Ryo. "I'm just glad you figured out what to do."

"Ah, I see--you froze time for everyone but Impmon," explained Kazu. "That was quick thinking!"

_Thanks to Monodramon_, Ryo wanted to say. That was the second time he had imagined his partner was still with him. Was he going crazy? Or was a part of Monodramon really watching over him? Could this be what Shibumi meant when he said the Tamers carried a piece of their digimon inside them?

"Let's just hope it fooled them," he said, poking his head around the giant column concealing them from the Sovereign. The tiger was carefully sniffing the air, perhaps still detecting their scent. Now that they were out of sight, would Baihumon leave them alone, or reveal their presence to the other holy beasts?

It wasn't long before the other Sovereign arrived. Zhuqiaomon noticed Baihumon's preoccupied look and asked what was wrong.

"Master killed humans!" spoke up the Mekanorimon proudly before Baihumon could answer. Zhuqiaomon looked shocked as he absorbed the news.

"They come here? Told you not killed at mountain!" scolded one of Xuanwumon's heads.

"More humans out there," spoke up its twin. "My Chosen see them."

"No care about humans," snorted the avian Sovereign angrily, flapping its wings. "Here to talk about rebels!"

"Yes," said Baihumon slowly, his thoughts perhaps still on the Tamers lurking nearby. "Numbers growing. Up to something."

"The rebels!" whispered Guardromon. "Almost forgot--was going see them before you found me. Must join them! They fight Sovereign!"

"All right! An army of digimon on our side!" cheered Kazu in excitement, though he was careful to keep his voice down. 

"We don't have any way to reach them," Ryo reminded him. "We're trapped here until the Sovereign leave, provided Baihumon doesn't give us away. And as for the rebels being on our side, don't forget that two of the Sovereign are our friends." He paused as he let the implications sink in.

"Even if we believe in their cause, if they've come to hurt Baihumon and Qinglongmon, we'll have to go against them. We'll have to fight their army."

"Hold on, let me get this straight," protested Impmon, joining the discussion. "We have to find a way to free Mako without letting him or the other Sovereign kill us, and at the same time, keep an army of rebel digimon from killing them or us. So which side are we on exactly?"

Ryo eyed the three Sovereign grimly. "The winning one...I hope."

"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Ruki tore her eyes from the guards patrolling outside their cell to glance curiously at Leomon.  
  
"Why not? Seems I've got plenty of time to kill." She sighed and let her body slide down the corner of the room, wincing as she made contact with the cold stone floor. The desert above might be scorching hot, but in the rebels' underground base, it was near freezing. She clamped her jaw shut to keep her teeth from chattering.  
  
"You say to Wizardmon that I have a Tamer...."  
  
It took half a second for Ruki to realize what he was getting at.  
  
"You already know who it is," she stated flatly. Leomon studied her a moment, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Tell me-" he began hesitantly, his tone almost pleading. "Why does she not want me?"  
  
Ruki's breath escaped in a hiss, creating a small cloud of steam in the chill air.  
  
"Because she's a coward."  
  
Leomon's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"She hasn't always been," Ruki amended quickly, hoping Leomon could see that she was only trying to be honest. "But Juri's different now than she used to be. You're... different."  
  
"How are we different? I do not remember any change."  
  
"That's the point. She doesn't want you to remember. That's why she won't let herself get close to you."  
  
Leomon mulled over her response in silence. At length, Ruki added, "If you really want to know, I could tell you."  
  
The digimon shook his head. "No. Juri know what best. She will tell me when I need to know."  
  
Ruki was slightly disappointed--but not too surprised--by his response.  
  
_He deserves a better partner than Juri_, Ruki thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Renamon stood before her. But strangely, as if this were a dream, Ruki wasn't at all surprised to see her there. She did, however, feel slightly ashamed that the fox had heard her thoughts.  
  
"No, of course not," she muttered. Looking into her partner's eyes, she added, "No one could ever replace you, Renamon. You know how much you mean to me."  
  
The digimon nodded silently. It was the truth.  
  
"Don't give up on me, Ruki. I haven't given up on you."  
  
"I won't," she promised. But Renamon had already vanished.  
  
_What was that?!_ she wondered fearfully, suddenly realizing that her encounter couldn't have been real. _ Was I dreaming? Or did I just see a ghost?_  
  
Ruki didn't want to think too hard about that last possibility. She had to believe that Renamon was still alive, and that she would find her and bring her home safe.

_But first I have to get out of here,_ she thought desperately, looking around at their cell. Leomon might have been strong enough to force the bars, but he was still recovering from his injury. _It really is too bad I can't digivolve other digimon_, she grumbled. Although...was that really true? Makato had, after all, biomerged with a digimon that was not his partner. Of course it was unclear what the side effects had been. It was obviously painful, judging from Impmon's reaction.

Ruki looked at Leomon as she considered her options. _No_, she realized, _I just couldn't do that to Renamon._

Footsteps approached their cell. Ruki sprang to her feet and braced herself for an opportunity to escape. The door swung open to reveal several Hangyomon, who watched the two prisoners warily as they held their harpoons at the ready. 

"What's going on?" Ruki asked, hearing a loud commotion in the halls above.

"Leaving desert," one replied, a note of relief in its voice. The water digimon had obviously been uncomfortable in the dry desert heat.

Ruki and Leomon followed them through the tunnels until they reached the surface. The sunlight was almost blinding after being underground for so long. Yet even after their vision had adjusted, they had to blink and wipe their eyes several times before they were forced to accept that what they saw was no illusion.

The rebel army filled the entire desert valley. Although they could spot a few Rookies darting back and forth delivering messages, the bulk of the force was made up of Champions and Ultimates--those whose lives were forfeit under new laws of the Sovereign. 

"All right, I'm impressed," muttered Ruki under her breath as she surveyed the army. "But without any Megas, these guys don't stand much of a chance against the Sovereign."

"I agree," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Wizardmon observing them shrewdly.

"That is where you come in."

Many hands reached out and grabbed Ruki and Leomon, carrying them to a pair of wooden poles sticking up through the sand.

"What's going on?" cried the Tamer as Leomon roared and struggled. Despite their efforts, the two were bound tightly to the posts.

"You told us you were fighting the Sovereign. You said you wanted to help, but that you couldn't digivolve, and thus were of no use to us. But you were wrong. You can still help our cause." 

Three Revolmon lined up in front of them. Ruki didn't like how things were looking.

"Perhaps when you are alive, your data can only help one particular digimon evolve," said Wizardmon, raising his staff. "But when you are dead, it should not matter who loads your data. Having a Mega on our side will greatly improve our chances. If you believe in our cause, then you will agree that what I do is necessary."

"Please don't," choked Ruki, overcome with fear. This was her worst nightmare come to life. She had no backup plan, no means of escape. No one knew where she was; no one was coming to rescue her. She was facing her own extinction and was completely helpless to stop it. 

She turned to look at Leomon. Rather than struggle against the ropes, he struggled to stay on his feet, keeping his back straight and proud. He still hadn't recovered from the other night, but he refused to let the others spot any weakness. He kept his eyes locked on the Revolmon with a look of calm defiance.

Ruki drew courage from the sight. She turned to the Wizardmon, her voice now firm and commanding as she ordered him to let Leomon go. "Let him join your army," she argued. "He doesn't need to be sacrificed along with me!"

"He is no good to us," stated the Wizardmon matter-of-factly. "He is weak. I see how he leans against the pole for support, though he tries not to let it show. How long would he last against the Sovereign, or even one of their Chosen? No, this is the way it must be. Everyone here is willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. We cannot allow the Sovereign's tyranny to continue. A free land is worth such a price." He turned towards the Revolmon.

"Ready? On my mark..." 

"DRAGON WHEEL!!!"

Wizardmon was thrown back several yards as a coiling white dragon erupted out of the sky and slammed into his body. Ruki looked up in surprise. A giant golden fox now stood in the dragon's place.

"Kyuubimon?" she asked, not daring to believe that it was true. The digimon came up behind her and snapped the ropes with her teeth, proving that this time it was no illusion.

"Shoot her!" ordered the Wizardmon, climbing back to his feet.

The Revolmon aimed their barrel-chested bodies at Kyuubimon, but she dashed aside to draw their fire away from the prisoners. Ruki ran to help Leomon undo his bonds.

"Justice Bullet!"

"Fox-Tail Inferno!"

The attacks collided in midair and exploded. Kyuubimon suddenly materialized in front of Ruki and used her body to shield the girl from the blasted debris.

"Climb on!" the digimon shouted urgently.

"I can't! I still have to free Leomon!" Ruki replied, trying unsuccessfully to undo the twisted knots.

Kyuubimon growled in irritation before snapping the ropes herself. Leomon massaged his wrists and nodded at her gratefully. His eyes suddenly widened at something he saw behind them. 

"Magical Game!"

Leomon shoved Kyuubimon out of the way and wrapped his arms protectively around Ruki. Wizardmon's attack struck him full in the back, sending him to his knees. 

"Leomon!" 

The lion digimon wore a look of defeat as his form began to glow white. In seconds, his data was stripped away until only a small, rabbit-like digimon remained.

"Come on!" cried Kyuubimon, grabbing the sad-looking Elecmon by the scruff of the neck as she motioned for Ruki to climb onto her back. Ruki did as she was told, clutching handfulls of her partner's fur to keep from falling off as the digimon leapt over the startled Revolmon and began dashing away from the army.

"How did you find me?" asked Ruki breathlessly, holding on for dear life.

"Heard signal," mumbled Kyuubimon through a mouthful of fur. She pointed her muzzle at the D-Arc hanging from Ruki's belt. "What it mean?"

Ruki looked down at her digivice and saw that it had become active. She smiled in relief. "It means we're partners; friends. We help each other become stronger."

"So what Wizardmon say true? You can make me go to Mega?"

"Careful Ruki," warned Elecmon, frowning up at Kyuubimon. "She come from rebel army. Maybe a spy."

Kyuubimon growled, loosening her grip on the smaller digimon and threatening to let him fall. "I not part of army. Only came here to follow signal."

"It's all right, Elecmon," Ruki reassured him. "I know we can trust her!"

Kyuubimon halted suddenly, and Ruki nearly flew over her neck. She readjusted herself and took a look around to see why they had stopped.

A wall of fire rose up before them, blocking their path. Far overhead, she heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see three Birdramon circling above them.

"Surrender!" they screeched, spiraling downward. "No escape!"

Ruki jumped off her partner's back. Kyuubimon let Elecmon drop to the sand, where he glared at her in irritation.

"How about you surrender instead!" shouted Ruki, feeling her courage return now that her digimon was back with her. "You bird-brains don't know who you're up against!"

In reply, the Birdramon hovered in place and flapped their wings even faster, feeding the flames until they burned with blinding intensity.

"Meteor Wing!" they cried, sending flaming missiles shooting towards them.

"Fox-Tail Inferno!" shouted Renamon. A ball of blue flame erupted out of each of her nine tails, taking out the nine meteors the Birdramon had sent down.

"That will not work--fire cannot beat fire," Elecmon pointed out. "Let me help!"

Now it was Kyuubimon's turn to glare at him as he climbed onto her back. "Ready?" he asked, his own nine tails crackling with energy.

"Fox-Tail Inferno!"

"Sparkling Thunder!"

Kyuubimon's fireballs were now laced with electricity. The Birdramon had released another volley of meteors in defense, but the flames only cancelled out each other--the electric attack continued to arc through the sky and shot two of the Birdramon at full power.

Stunned, the injured digimon were forced to land. The third one dropped altitude until it hovered so close that they could feel the heat radiating off its body. It began to flap its wings faster. 

"Do something!" cried Elecmon to Ruki, recognizing that a more powerful attack was about to be unleashed.

Ruki might have lost her nerve had Kyuubimon not been with her. But now, she felt confidence burning inside her even hotter than the Birdramon's flames. She grabbed the top card out of her belt pack and slashed it through her digivice.

"Digimodify! Power boost activate!"

Now Kyuubimon, too, was glowing. White light burned off her fur as if she were on fire. The fox digimon barred her fangs into a grin.

"Dragon Wheel!" she shouted. With the Birdramon hovering so low, Kyuubimon's attack was able to reach it. The spiraling white dragon closed its fangs around the Birdramon's neck as the creature let out a howl of pain. In seconds, the digimon's body shattered into a million bits of data. Kyuubimon stood still while the data flowed into her. 

"Cutter Shoot!"  
  
They jumped back in surprise as they heard the attack called out. A loud blast behind them told them that either the attacker had missed, or that they hadn't been the target.  
  
"Look!" cried Elecmon. They turned to see the bodies of the two Birdramon they had stunned, now fragmenting into data. It seemed the digimon had had time to recover, and were trying to sneak up on the group from behind...until someone else had taken them out.   
  
A gold-colored digimon emerged from the shadows. It was a humanoid dragon-type, with a long white horn emerging from its snout. Ruki's D-Arc identified it as a Gold V-dramon.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling at it in gratitude. But the digimon did not smile back.  
  
"You misunderstand. I just did not want them to bring you back to Wizardmon. Rebels should not be allowed to digivolve. Only Chosen can." With those words, the golden 'V' across its chest began to gather energy and glow.  
  
"Cutter Shoot!" it cried again, as the V shot outwards and struck Kyuubimon in the face. The fox digimon slowly shrank as her data melted away, leaving a smaller digimon in her place. Ruki cried out in horror and ran to Renamon's side. She now glared at the digimon in hatred.  
  
"Much better," said the Gold V-dramon, smiling at last.   
  
"You are one of the Chosen!" Elecmon cried in realization. The larger digimon laughed.  
  
"Yes. I pretended to be a rebel so that I could learn what they were up to. Now I will bring my report to the Sovereign, andyou as well."  
  
While the two were talking, Ruki inched over to Renamon, who was trying hard to stay on her feet after being drained by Gold V-dramon's attack.  
  
"Renamon, we can't let this guy beat us," she whispered. "I can evolve you to Mega if you have faith in me." The fox's eyes strayed to the digivice in Ruki's hand. At last, she nodded.  
  
"Matrix Evolution!"

Ruki was surrounded by light, and felt more at peace than she had ever been. It was so easy to smile now, to laugh...to believe that everything would be alright. She could hear something pounding against the evolution sphere and assumed Gold V-dramon was trying to break through it, but she did not panic. She knew with calm certainty that he would fail, and that joined with her partner, she had nothing to fear. 

_Welcome back_, she said to Renamon.

_It's good to be home_, the digimon smiled in return.

"Sakuyamon!" they cried out in celebration, breaking free of the sphere.

"So the rumors are true," snarled the Gold V-dramon, backing away. "Humans are the cause of the worst transgressions. You dare to evolve to Mega and challenge the Sovereign themselves!"

In the blink of an eye Sakuyamon was beside him, the end of her staff poised just centimeters above his head. Gold V-dramon's eyes nervously darted back and forth from the weapon to Sakuyamon's face.

"Your masters are unjust. They punish their subjects for doing what is in their nature to do. You cannot stop digimon from evolving, from striving to improve themselves and accomplish greater things. If you do, this world will become stagnant with bitterness and unachieved potential. Digimon will have lost their will to fight, their will to live!"

"Evolution is the path to chaos!" shot back Gold V-dramon with a growl. "The rebels are organized only because they have a common purpose. If they succeed, what then? They are unlearned, undisciplined. If they are given the power to destroy, they will continue to rampage and ravage the Digital World until it is a barren wasteland. I will not allow that to happen!"

Sakuyamon raised her staff and floated a few paces away from him. "We both want what is best for this world," she added gently. "But your master's methods are cruel and extreme. Go back to them now if you wish. I will not fight you."

The golden digimon narrowed his eyes at her warily, wondering if it was a trick. When it seemed Sakuyamon was telling the truth, he finally turned his back to her and ran.

"He will lead us to the Sovereign," said the Mega, looking down at Elecmon. The rabbit-like digimon nodded, and together they followed the golden figure, being careful not to let themselves be spotted.

But one pair of eyes was already upon them.

"So you were telling the truth," the Wizardmon said softly to himself. "This may indeed be the key to the Sovereign's destruction." He turned to a Pico Devimon who was hovering nearby, waiting for orders.

"Tell our forces we leave at once."


	4. Sacrifice

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Author's Note: The end is in sight! =) All questions will be answered soon. Thank you for your patience and support! 

---------------------------------------

"My lords!" cried a Gold V-dramon, gasping for breath as he charged into the inner chamber of Baihumon's palace. He hastily bowed and reported, "Several hundred rebel digimon are marching this way. They will reach the cliffs soon."

"Dare challenge_ us?_" asked Zhuqioamon, ruffling his feathers in disbelief. 

"All will die!" promised one of Xuanwumon's heads as the other nodded firmly. 

Baihumon was silent, his expression thoughtful.

"I will gather the other Chosen and face their army. The three of us will be enough to stop them," boasted Gold V-dramon, looking eager.

"We come also," said Zhuqioamon with a low growl. "Want see traitors destroyed."

The three Sovereign followed Gold V-dramon out of the room. The Mekanorimon that had been attending Baihumon scurried back into the hall to tell the other servants what it had overheard.

Ryo, Kazu, Ai, Impmon and Guardromon all released sighs of relief when the room was finally deserted. Even after the sounds of the Sovereign's heavy footfalls faded out of hearing, they waited several minutes before peering around the large column that had been their hiding place. 

"What now?" asked Hirokazu, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well we-" Ryo was about to move out of the shadow of the column when he spotted movement at the far end of the hall. He threw himself back behind the stone pillar and motioned for everyone to remain silent.

A small red digimon walked hesitantly into the room. It moved its head from side to side as it surveyed the chamber, its long ears perked up as it listened for any sound.

"Ryo, Ai...?" the creature hissed. Its face was creased in consternation as it tried to remember a third name, then shook its head and called out softly, "Are any humans here?"

Ai moved boldly forward, much to the chagrin of Ryo and the others. But as they held their collective breath--and Impmon raced forward to protect his Tamer--the red digimon smiled in relief and explained, "Ruki send me here to find you."

Everyone emerged from the hiding place and stared in wonder at the little digimon.

"You're an Elecmon," observed Hirokazu, pointing at the tails and striped purple fur. "Isn't that Leomon's rookie?" he whispered to Ryo, nudging him with an elbow.

The Elecmon's bright expression faltered for a moment as it overheard the question. "Yes," it stated flatly before Ryo could answer. It quickly turned around and began marching back out the door.

"Come, Sakuyamon need help! Fighting Sovereign alone!"

"_All of them? _ALONE!" cried Kazu in disbelief.

"She hasn't changed," stated Ryo angrily. "That girl is going to get herself killed!"

Elecmon shook his head. "Needed distraction while you escape. And must stop Sovereign and rebels fighting. Much...death," he added finally, sounding upset.

"C'mon Ai," said Impmon, then looked around and was surprised to see her already running down the hall. "Hey, wait for me!" he cried as he hurried to catch up.

"Let's go, Guardromon," said Kazu as he climbed onto his partner's back. The poor metal digimon wore a look of helpless confusion, like it had been swept up by a chaotic storm of events that it could neither understand nor control.

Ryo braced himself to follow, but Kazu waved him back.

"It's too dangerous for you out there. Stay here with Elecmon."

Ryo and Leomon's rookie looked ready to protest, but both were forced to acknowledge the wisdom of his words.

"Be careful," Ryo said at last.

"Hey, you know me," grinned Hirokazu, giving Ryo a thumbs-up. "'Careful' is middle n- _WHOA!" _ Guardromon had begun speeding down the hall without warning, almost throwing Kazu off before he quickly readjusted his grip.

"Stop making me look bad..." they could hear him mutter faintly, his words quickly fading as the pair disappeared down the tunnel.

Ryo and Elecmon eyed each other nervously.

"We should probably get as close to the battle as we can without getting spotted...just in case."

The digimon nodded empathetically. 

"Takato, I think we'd better land. MarineAngemon doesn't look like he can keep this up much longer."

Jenrya pointed at the little digimon, whose color was fast changing from bright pink to dullish gray. The creature wore a look of utmost concentration as it directed the large rainbow colored bubble they were traveling in through the sky. It was so focused on its task that Takato had to wave his hand several times across the digimon's large green eyes to get its attention.

"Kenta, that's enough. You can't keep this up much longer. We can't have you using all your energy to carry us--we'll need you in the fight against the Sovereign."

The angel digimon nodded wearily and let the bubble slowly descend.

Takato turned his gaze to Juri, still huddled in the corner clutching Culumon. Takato didn't know which one looked more upset. At Jen's urging, Takato hadn't spoken to Juri during the entire flight. But now, if something was wrong....

"Is Culumon okay, Juri?" Takato asked, walking up to her.

She shook her head. "No. Whatever was bothering him before hasn't gone away. In fact...I think it might be getting closer."

Jen raised his head in surprise. "It's been following us?" He tried to peer through the iridescent walls of the bubble. As they were descending, he spotted movement over the next hill. Then his view was blocked by the bulk of the hill, and finally, they were on the ground.

The bubble popped and deposited them softly on the grassy turf.

MarineAngemon glowed and split back into Kenta and Tsukaimon. Both immediately dropped and lay sprawled upon the ground, moaning in exhaustion.

"Just let me lie here for a week or two," begged Kenta, closing his eyes. Tsukaimon peeped in agreement.

"Don't let your guard down just yet. I think I saw something across that hill," said Jenya. He nodded to Takato, and together they crawled up the low slope and poked their heads cautiously above the rim.

It wasn't just a single digimon that Jen had spotted. It was an army.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Takato in wonder.

"Look at them--they're almost all Champions and Ultimates."

"Yeah, but they're being strangely friendly, aren't they? I mean, why aren't these guys attacking each other like the digimon back at the prison camp?"

Jenrya had no answers. The pair suddenly jumped as they heard a noise beside them, then Takato realized with excitement that it was coming from his D-Arc.

"Guilmon," he breathed, looking down at the compass for confirmation. "Guilmon is in there somewhere!"

"Shhh, we don't want them to know we're here!" Jenrya whispered urgently. "If Guilmon is down there, we'll find him, but not now. We should wait until dark, and carefully scout the area first. Maybe we ought to wait for Kenta and Tsukaimon to get their strength back as well. Those digimon might be peaceful, but then again, we don't know how they'd react to seeing humans."

Takato grimaced, obviously impatient to find his partner again, but at last he nodded. 

"I guess this means Juri will be leaving us soon," Takato muttered, his eyes downcast. The excitement over finding Guilmon was somewhat lessened by the realization that he'd be giving up one friend for another.

Jen's face was sympathetic. "That's what she wanted," he reminded him. "C'mon," he said, letting his body slide a short ways down the hill. Takato released a long sigh before tucking the digivice back into his belt as he followed the other teen.

They heard Culumon's screams just as they reached the base of the hill. 

"Juri!" cried Takato in fear as he and Jen raced to where they had last seen their friends.

Juri's face was pale as she clutched a frantic-looking Culumon. The red triangle on his forehead was glowing brightly, as it usually did just before releasing the light of Shining Digivolution. 

Moving towards the pair was the creature that had attacked them the night before, which they could now see was almost an exact duplicate of Culumon. Its skin, however, was a light shade of gray, its eyes were large and golden, and in place of the triangle a red orb gleamed darkly on its brow.

"Calaaa...." it hissed, inching closer. 

The light on Culumon's forehead pulsed as it prepared to release itself. The dark creature smiled in anticipation.

_"Po-po-pa!" _

Tsukaimon flew headlong into the digimon, knocking it down as the red beam of light shot out towards where it had been, striking Tsukiamon instead.

A glowing sphere surrounded the startled purple digimon. When it had dissipated, MarineAngemon floated in its place.

"CALA!" snapped the dark digimon angrily, backing away. This time MarineAngemon didn't hesitate to use his Ocean Love attack on the creature. Culumon's clone struggled angrily as the rainbow colored bubble formed around it, trapping it inside. 

"Good job, Tsu- ...MarineAngemon," said Kenta, joining the group. "Don't let that thing out."

"Pipipi," affirmed his partner.

"That was close," huffed Jen, catching his breath. "I don't want to think about what that creature might have evolved into."

"What do you think it is?" wondered Takato aloud. "It looks a lot like Culumon."

"It's what Culumon was afraid of, obviously," Juri said, petting him reassuringly. The little digimon looked at his trapped clone warily, but seemed satisfied that the immediate danger had passed. He yawned sleepily and nudged himself deeper in Juri's arms.

"We'll have to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't escape," frowned Jenrya. "I guess we should take it with us."

"With us? Where are we going?" asked Kenta.

Takato smiled and lifted up his digivice. "To find Guilmon!"

They followed the sound of the energy blasts.

Ai and Impmon had already biomerged. Kazu glanced a question at his partner, but Guardromon shook his head.

They had left the cave and were entering the valley. Farther down near the river, they could see Sakuyamon dodging the Sovereigns' powerful attacks. The Chosen were nowhere to be seen; presumably, they had gone ahead to meet the rebels.

Sakuyamon looked up as she spotted Beelzebumon, Guardromon and Hirokazu approach. She was quickly forced to turn her attention back to the battle as one of Zhuqiaomon's fire attacks grazed her side. Beelzebumon took a little pressure off of her as he zipped past the Sovereign, drawing their fire.

"Kazu, you idiot! What are you doing here?" Sakuyamon shouted.

"Gee, thanks for the welcome! Remind me why I'm saving you again?" he called back to her. He ducked as a stray beam of fire almost knocked him off Guardromon.

"What are you waiting for? Digivolve!"

Kazu knew that there was no point trying to explain all of it to her just then. Instead, he argued, "Guardromon doesn't need to evolve! He was able to help out against Beelzebumon and the D-Reaper's agents, remember?"

The fox-like female digimon sighed. "I guess it wouldn't make much of a difference. We have no hope of defeating the Sovereign."

_"So what in the world are we doing here?"_

Sakuyamon's mouth twisted into a grimace. "I was_ trying _togive you a chance to escape." She used her staff to summon a rain of lavender petals, which managed to somewhat cancel the effects of Xuanwumon's Black Hail. Beelzebumon and Guardromon waited under Sakuyamon's shelter until the hailstorm subsided.

"Where's Ryo?" she asked them suddenly. Her eyes darted around in search of him.

"Safe inside," said Kazu. " What about Takato and the others?"

"No idea. We got separated by a data stream."

Baihumon unsheathed his claws and pounced at them. The group split apart just in time.

Beelzebumon glared at the tiger Sovereign and cried, "Hey, I cut you some slack back there because of my brother, but don't think I won't blast you if you start getting on my nerves!"

Sakuyamon turned back to Kazu. "Obviously, your mission to wake up Mako failed," she observed dryly.

Kazu glanced uncertainly at Beelzebumon, wondering whether he should say anything. The digimon had overheard the remark and snarled at Ruki, "Obviously _you_ failed to rescue Qinglongmon!" 

"But we know where he is," Kazu added quickly, not wishing to see a fight break out between friends--especially when they already had the Sovereign to deal with. "The only problem is he's chained, and can't get free unless one of the Sovereign cut him loose." He had a sudden thought. "Wait a minute, what about Culumon? Did you guys find him?"

Sakuyamon nodded. "We did, but there was also something else in the forest...something that may have been after him. It attacked Leomon."

Kazu and Beelzebumon exchanged glances. "I hope that's not what it was," said Beelzebumon worriedly.

"What?"

"Qinglongmon told us that the Sovereign had made a bargain with-"

The area was suddenly lit up in a pale yellow glow. It was followed a second later by the sound of a loud explosion thundering through the valley. The light quickly faded, but it was obvious where the source of it had been: the cliffs rising up from the end of the canyon. The place the Gold V-dramon had told the Sovereign that the rebel army waited.

The Sovereign seemed to have decided that the three Tamers and their digimon were no longer worth their time. They stopped their attacks and raced towards the cliffs.

"No...we can't let them fight! They'll destroy each other!" Sakuyamon cried.

"The rebels!" said Guardromon in sudden realization, his eyes doubling in size. "They need our help!" The copper-colored digimon moved in a burst of speed that Kazu had never known he was capable of.

"Oh sure, _now_ you want to fight the Sovereign!" muttered Kazu as he held on for dear life.

"Fighting Sovereign _wrong,_" admitted his partner gloomily, "but rebels not deserve punishment! Not their fault! Did not want evolve!"

Gaurdromon managed to fly ahead of the Sovereign. He put himself directly in their path and held out his hands, palms upwards, in a gesture of supplication.

"Please mighty Sovereign, no kill rebels! They not want break law! Just afraid--no want_ die."_

_"What are you doing?!" _Kazu cried. "_We're_ the ones who are gonna die if you don't get out of their way!"

Zhuqiaomon glared at them with his four dark eyes. Without even slowing down, he summoned a helix of crimson fire and shot it directly at the pair.

"No!" shouted Sakuyamon and Beelzebumon as the attack engulfed Guardromon in flames and sent him plummeting out of the sky.

"Rebel filth!" spat the large phoenix digimon as it continued on its path towards the cliffs.

Sakuyamon waved her staff and summoned a cloud of petals around Guardromon that put out the flames. Beelzebumon dropped into a sharp dive and managed to catch the digimon and his Tamer before they hit the ground. He carefully set them down in a shallow section of the river, where the cold water would hopefully ease their burns.

"Kazu..." groaned Sakuyamon fearfully, as she took in the horrible red wheals and blisters on his skin. Guardromon looked no better, with areas so charred and blackened that it seemed his metal hide was really to break apart. His body began to glow as he slowly shrank in size and reverted to his rookie form. Though he still looked beaten, he no longer seemed as close to death as he had been.

"I...I cured!" said the Hagurumon happily, realizing that it was no longer evolved. "The Sovereign cure me! I forgiven!"

"Yeah...that's great," wheezed Kazu, opening his eyes. Beelzebumon had to keep a strong grip on him to keep him from sliding under the water. It seemed to be a terrible effort just for Kazu to breathe.

"Hang in there, kid," spoke Beelzebumon gently.

"No, don't stay here. You have to stop the Sovereign," Kazu reminded them. "I'll...be okay. See?" He shakily moved his body to the edge of the river bank and propped himself up with his arms. "_Please, _go! Or this will all be for nothing."

Something atop the cliff let out a piercing cry of anger or pain. Sakuyamon and Beelzebumon hesitated a moment more, and then reassured Kazu that they would be back as soon as they could. They took off towards the cliffs, where the bright flashes and sounds of battle had intensified.

Kazu sighed and let his body slide back into the water.

"Sorry get hurt. Very sorry--my fault," said the Haguramon, no longer quite so pleased by its good fortune. The digimon moved to help support the human boy with its gear-shaped body.

"Hey, it was a brave thing to do. Really _stupid_, but brave." Kazu started to chuckle, then gasped in pain as the movement stretched the burns across his chest. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then added, "It was the kind of thing the old Guardromon would have done."

Haguramon didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. 

"I want to...I want..." mumbled Hirokazu, suddenly losing his grip on Haguramon. The digimon frantically tried to keep the Tamer's body upright and his head out of the water. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the presence of the other digimon until its large shadow had fallen across them. 

Huguramon looked up in terror as the digimon spoke.

_"HUMAN WILL DIE!"_


	5. Nadir

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Author's Note: Almost there! Thanks again to those of you letting me know I have an audience and should keep this thing going.

---------------------------------------

"Jen, Takato wants you to come right away!"

Jenrya looked up at Kenta as the green-haired teen approached, then threw a worried glance over at where MarineAngemon floated to verify that their prisoner hadn't escaped. It was a relief to know that they had nothing more to fear from the strange digimon, but nevertheless, Jen was on the lookout for new surprises. This was the Digital World, after all--where literally anything could happen. He wondered with slight apprehension what Takato had found.

"He didn't go out on his own to search for Guilmon, did he?" asked Jen in a lighthearted tone. Though he was worried, he didn't want to give the impression that he didn't trust Takato. He did. Most of the time.

Kenta shook his head. "You'd better come and see. Three new digimon have appeared, and they seem to be challenging the others to a fight. One of them is, uh, well..." Kenta avoided Jen's gaze. "One of them is Rapidmon." 

Jen bolted to his feet and began racing towards the hill. He could hear Kenta relaying the message to Juri and MarineAngemon, who quickly got up and followed.

_Terriermon, what have you gotten yourself into? What have you done now?_

Takato spotted him near the crest of the hill and urgently motioned for Jenrya to stay down and be as quiet as possible. Jen inched his way to where Takato stood, his body pressed against the hillside so that only the top of his head emerged over the rim.

"They just arrived," Takato whispered. "It's Rapidmon, and two others that I'm guessing are part of the Sovereign's Chosen." 

"Did they say why they're here?"

"Shh! Just listen!" Takato instructed. Juri and Kenta had now joined them. Jen could see that MarineAngemon and Culumon had elected to stay down at the base of the hill, keeping watch over the rainbow-colored bubble and its captive.

A Gold V-dramon, Maildramon, and Rapidmon in golden armor stood at the lip of a precipice a short distance from the digimon camp. The Tamers' initial guess had proven to be correct--the congregation of evolved digimon now looked every bit like an army prepared for war. The digimon had their claws out and multiple weapons drawn, their attention switching between the three newcomers and a Wizardmon making his way towards the front of the group. 

The Gold V-dramon laughed. "You have made our job much easier, rebels! Now we do not even have to go searching for you--you willingly submit yourselves to your fate!"

"We will not submit to you or to the Sovereign's foolish laws!" shouted the Wizardmon in reply. The digimon around him cried out in agreement.

"Blasphemy," growled the Maildramon, stomping her iron-shod hooves against the rocks in a shower of sparks. "No escape for you now!"

"You break biggest rule," nodded Rapidmon. "No fight digimon; no evolve unless Chosen. Now you pay price!" 

"Look at us!" Wizardmon commanded. "Look and see how many of us are evolved, how powerful many of us have become! Yet we do not fight amongst ourselves for dominance, or for greater strength. Those of us you see here have never loaded another digimon's data. We do not know how we were able to evolve, but it was not of our own choosing and we do not merit punishment! We are peaceful, and wish only to be left alone-"

The Chosen chuckled rudely at his words. Wizardmon clutched his staff more tightly and continued.

"-but your Sovereign have made it clear that our lives are forfeit despite our innocence. They have chosen to make us your enemy. Though we desire peace, you have forced our hand...you have made us _go to WAR."_

It was as if a dam had suddenly burst and unleashed its pent up waters upon the Chosen. Waves of Champion and Rookie digimon were thrown at the three golden Ultimates, trying to take them down by their sheer numbers. Those who had room enough to call forth their attacks did so, pelting the Chosen with fire, electricity, smoke and sound. 

_"E-NOUGH!"_ exclaimed Gold V-dramon. From beneath the roiling mass of bodies, he and the other Chosen simultaneously called out their strongest attacks. A sphere of golden energy burst forth, lighting up the sky and gouging a crater several yards long around the area where they stood. The sound of the explosion thundered over the battlefield and echoed down the valley below. All the digimon that had been caught in the radius of the attack vanished, leaving no trace but their fragmented code. Only the Chosen remained standing at the edge of the cliff, although they looked temporarily weakened. Jen noticed the Wizardmon take advantage of that moment to wave his staff and collect all the data. 

"So much death...so much destruction," Juri sobbed. Takato gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Juri, maybe you should go back down to where Culumon and MarineAngemon are waiting. You don't need to see this."

"Takato," spoke Jen hesitantly. His mouth was suddenly very dry. 

"What is it, Jen?"

He had to say it. By executing all those digimon, his partner had lost any rights to mercy. 

"Do whatever it takes."

Takato gave his friend an odd stare. "What are you talking about?"

"When you find Guilmon," Jen persisted. "When you evolve into Dukemon, do whatever it takes to stop them...even if it means killing Rapidmon."

Ryo poked his head around each corner before creeping down the corridors of Baihumon's palace, with Elecmon only a step behind. He was surprised that no one had yet stumbled across the suspicious-looking pair. 

"Where do you think the Mekanorimin are?" whispered Ryo. The furry red digimon cocked his head and gave the human a strange look. "You _want_ them find us? Thought we want _avoid_ trouble."

"Well...yes," he admitted with a frown. "But we also don't want to find ourselves defenseless if we get in a tight spot. I was thinking that maybe you could shock one of the Mekanorimon and daze it for a minute or two while I mess with its wires. Maybe I can get it to fly us out of here."

Elecmon seemed to consider the idea. "Maybe...maybe it work," he acknowledged.

Just then they heard the clanking steps of something approach. Ryo and Elecmon crept behind a large wooden crate and waited for it to pass. As Ryo had hoped, it was a Mekanorimon.

"Wait. A few more seconds," said Ryo softly. "Okay...NOW!"

Elecmon raised his nine tails and sent a brilliant bolt of electricity surging into the metal digimon. The Mekanorimon shuddered for a moment before turning completely still. Ryo wasted no time and quickly began opening the panels in the mechanical creature's sides, trying to expose the circuitry that would help him override its programming.

"I knew that summer job at the auto repair shop would come in handy," the teen muttered, twisting off and replacing several gears and wires. He then lifted up the glass bubble atop the digimon's head and climbed into it, finding it roomy enough to sit in.

"Ryo, I think it awake!" cried Elecmon anxiously, seeing the Mekanorimon begin to power up.

"Nah, it's okay. I switched it to manual drive. I think if I--aha!" Pulling a certain lever had activated its engines. The Mekanorimon was now hovering several feet off the ground.

"Climb on up! We should lower the hatch so that no one sees us piloting this thing. It's the perfect disguise!"

Elecmon was forced to agree. They ducked in their seat as they passed several other Mekanorimon on their way out of the cave. No one glanced at them twice.

A short distance away they could see Sakuyamon, Beelzebumon, Guardromon and Hirokazu keeping the Sovereign distracted. Ryo slowly pulled the lever all the way down. The Mekanorimon began to rise high above the valley floor.

"Ryo, what you doing?" Elecmon asked nervously. "You said we just wait and watch!"

"Yeah, well we'd have a better view from up here, right? Besides, something caught my eye." He pointed at a dark mass above the cliffs at the end of the canyon. "I want to go check that out. We can do it without getting spotted." The Tamer glanced down at Elecmon expectantly, but the small red digimon seemed focused on the cliffs. 

"Hm, I thought you would protest and demand we head back down," remarked Ryo in surprise.

"Juri is there," said Elecmon softly. "I can feel her." 

"And you're worried about her, right? Come to think of it..." Ryo pulled out his digivice and stared at it intently. Was that a faint blip on the compass? Could his partner be out there as well? 

"I think it's worth checking out," said Ryo at last. He heard no complaints from Elecmon, so he put the Mekanorimon in full throttle and flew towards the cliffs, keeping them low to the ground so as not to get spotted.

"What in the worl-"

Elecmon cried out in warning, but it was too late to steer them away from the large explosion spreading across the face of the cliff. They braced themselves as the shockwave struck, grateful for the protection of the Mekanorimon's tough metal hide as they were knocked back several yards. Unfortunately, the blast still caused sufficient damage that the engines started to choke and sputter.

"I have to land this thing--we can't risk crashing down in the canyon," muttered Ryo through clenched teeth as he gripped the controls with both hands.

"But what if they see us?" asked Elecmon. "They could attack again!"

Ryo stole a glance at the scene. A sizeable chunk was now missing from the cliff edge, as if someone had taken a large bite into it. Dust and data rose into the air, obscuring three large gold-colored digimon standing at the center of the crater. Ryo recognized the Maildramon, and assumed that these were the Sovereign's three Chosen. Beyond them, he could spot small shadowy figures that were either lying still or limping slowly away to safety. 

"I think we'll be okay as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves," he cautioned. The Chosen had their backs turned to Elecmon and Ryo, who barely managed to land the Mekanorimon before its engine died completely.

"Juri and the others!" cried Ryo suddenly as he lifted up the hatch. "Is...is she all right? Can you tell?"

Elecmon nodded. "Nearby, but not part of _that_," he said, pointing at the smoking crater. Elecmon's eyes roamed across the blasted battlefield, taking in the horrible details of the scene. "This what Ruki and me afraid of. Many digimon here will die. Rebels fools!" he growled, shaking his head.

"They're fighting to save themselves," Ryo argued grimly. "The Sovereign gave them no choice."

"You think they are peaceful? You think they deserve our help?" asked Elecmon incredulously. "What if I tell you that they tried to kill me and Ruki to steal our data, even when we told them we are also fighting Sovereign!" The rabbit-like digimon snorted in disgust. "Still think they deserve our help, our pity? Still think we should join their side?"

Ryo sighed, his expression becoming one of growing uncertainty and dismay. "As I said before, we can't really afford to join either side in this battle. But I never would have thought they'd go so far as to kill you guys to help themselves digivolve. That would go against everything Guardromon said they believe in." His thoughts were racing as he surveyed the remains of the rebel army. He could now see that many of the more powerful digimon had been held back in reserve. Only the weak had been sent in as the first volley...sent in as canon fodder. His dismay was quickly turning into anger.

"Look--others too scared to fight now," observed the Maildramon with a laugh. She still had not spotted Elecmon and Ryo.

"What are you waiting for?" the Gold V-dramon asked the remaining digimon. "Here we are, come and get us!"

Ryo noticed a small figure limping towards them from the edge of the battlefield. The Tamer had trouble believing his eyes until his D-Arc began to sound. 

"Monodramon?" 

Ryo ran towards the injured digimon, praying that he was all right.

"Monodramon?" repeated Elecmon. The name tugged at his memory. "Wait, Ryo!" he called out, racing to catch up. The teen was already kneeling beside the dragon digimon.

"You mine partner?" it asked in a weak voice, coughing lightly. "I search you."

"Yes!" said Ryo excitedly, scooping up the small dragon in his arms. "I've been looking for you too, Monodramon. It's going to be all right, now! It's going to be all right."

Elecmon looked at the other digimon suspiciously. "Careful, Ryo. He come from rebel army. He could be dangerous."

Ryo frowned down at his companion. "Just because he was caught in the attack doesn't mean he was part of it. You said that Juri and the others were around here. Maybe they brought Monodramon with them." He looked around, expecting to see his friends appear any minute.

Elecmon shook his head. "No, Ruki and me hear Wizardmon say Monodramon in his army. He knew Monodramon had a human partner. I think..." he stared at the Monodramon warily. The purple dragon's eyes suddenly focused on Elecmon with a menacing glare. 

"...I think this a trap!"

Ryo's protest turned into a sharp cry of pain as the Monodramon dug its claws into Ryo's chest and belly. The digimon, too, looked to be in great pain, as if it could feel its Tamer's suffering. Ryo fell backwards and hit the ground, a pool of blood rapidly forming around him.

"Give...data...me!" panted the dragon with effort. Ryo had already lost consciousness.

"No!" shouted Elecmon, raising his nine tails. The Monodramon saw this and clutched Ryo tightly to him.

"Hurt me, hurt him!" he warned. Then something strange began to happen. Both Monodramon and Ryo began to disintegrate, their bodies ripping apart into data. But the data did not just float away. It began to swirl around them, forming a brightly glowing sphere.

"Jogress Evolution!" the dragon cried from within the sphere, its voice growing deeper and more feral. Elecmon could see nothing but shadows moving inside. The silhouette was steadily growing bigger as the digimon continued to evolve. 

Elecmon looked up as another digimon approached. It was Wizardmon, whose staff was glowing so brightly that it seemed to have caught fire.

"Our champion is being born!" Wizardmon cried, to the cheers of the surviving digimon. "Accept our gift of data, O Champion! With this sacrifice, may you have the power you need to destroy our oppressors!"

As the tip of the staff touched the evolution sphere, its light was transferred. The sphere flared momentarily, then burst open like a ruptured cocoon, revealing the new digimon within.

They all stared in speechless shock as Monodramon plunged his claws into Ryo. They were too far away; too far away to do anything but watch as the digimon began the strange new form of evolution with his unconscious partner.

"That was how it happened..." said Juri softly. The others turned and looked at her in surprise, but she didn't meet their gaze. Her eyes were still focused on the glowing evolution sphere.

"...how it happened...with Makato and Sepikmon."

"Kenta, get Juri out of here," Takato ordered. Kenta was ready to protest, but the look on Takato's face told him that it was best not to argue. He gently tugged at Juri's elbow until the girl began to follow him back down the hill.

"I can't believe he did that," muttered Kenta, wiping his glasses with a trembling hand, as if doing so could also wipe away the memory of what he had seen. "How could he do something like that to his own partner?"

The dread on Juri's face was his only answer. 

When they reached the base of the hill, Culumon sensed that Juri was upset and rushed into her arms.

MarineAngemon peeped him a question.

"It's bad, buddy," he answered with a shake of his head. "Real bad."

The sounds of battle had changed; something new was happening on the other side of the hill. Kenta wondered if he should go back and join the others. MarineAngemon was their only Mega--they might need his help.

"Juri, you'll be okay here, right? You'll keep an eye on the bubble?"

MarineAngemon flew onto his shoulder. Kenta nodded.

"Okay then. We'll be right back, Juri. It'll be okay."

_Yeah right, as if I have any clue what's going to happen_, thought Kenta to himself as he dashed madly up the hill. _But it can't hurt to stay positive._

"Culuuuu?"

Juri's hand absently stroked the little digimon's head. Her thoughts were focused elsewhere, on a place very far away, to a time long past and deeply buried in memory.

_Death._

She saw Beelzebumon's fist punch straight through Leomon's chest. She had expected to see blood, but instead, it was data that poured out of her partner's gaping wound. Blood would have been easier to handle, she realized. Blood could always be remade, but every bit of data that trickled out of her friend was a part of him that could never be replaced. She watched the data float away helplessly, feeling each loss as if it it were a piece of herself.

_Blood._

Everywhere she looked, the world was the color of blood. It made a strange kind of sense; after all, she was inside the D-Reaper's heart. But instead of liquid, what flowed within it were emotions, waves of negative energy that powered the creature's endless thirst for destruction. Juri was surrounded by that energy, fed off it, and was being fed off of in turn.

_Destruction._

The D-Reaper's nest was made from the half-consumed husks of buildings and machines, things it was learning to incorporate into itself. The rest--like the trees at the fringes of the park, or the people it had trapped within its globular mass--were either preserved for study or destroyed. From inside the heart, Juri could sense that the creature's entire will was bent towards accomplishing its one programmed objective. The destructive thoughts were so powerful that the gelatinous walls thrummed, their vibrations becoming a dark, sinuous melody that enveloped and entranced her, until she could almost make out the words to its song.

_All will die. All life will be purged and the world made clean. Death. Blood. Destruction. Glorious Chaos._

The D-Reaper stared at the human with surprise and growing interest. There was something familiar about her, or at least something within her that seemed in tune with itself. Since the program could neither touch nor communicate with her, it focused instead on the one thing that connected them. From deep within its throat, it began to sing, changing the pitch ever so slightly as it probed for a reaction from the girl.

"...die. All life will be purged and the world made clean...." 

Juri's words were almost inaudible. Culumon stretched out his ears in surprise, then looked up into Juri's face.

"Culuuu?" he asked, climbing onto her shoulder. He gently tugged at a strand of her hair, but she did not respond. She continued to chant the strange words.

Culumon glared angrily at his dark clone, sensing that it was the source of the problem. But the prisoner, too, seemed to be ignoring him. It was making an odd sound, a low hum that made Culumon's ears ache.

Suddenly the dark digimon threw itself against the walls of the bubble. Culumon almost flew off Juri in surprise, but to his relief, the prisoner did not break free. It did succeed, however, in rolling the heart-shaped bubble onto its side, and thus moving a little closer to Juri.

"Culululu!" he scolded, but again, the clone ignored him. With another violent shove, it managed to set the bubble aright again. Culumon could clearly see that it would only take one more roll to get the bubble close enough to touch them. Juri, meanwhile, reacted as if nothing was happening.

Culumon tried to cover Juri's ears to block out the sound, but his short arms wouldn't stretch that far. In desperation, he began to sing a song of his own, something completely random that he made up on the spot. It had no real words, but the silly tune instantly made him feel better, and as he looked into Juri's eyes, he could see that the clone's song was losing its effect on her.

But he was too late. The bubble crashed into him and Juri, rolling on top of them until they passed through its shimmering walls and found themselves inside. 

_"Cala...."_


	6. Fallen

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Author's Note: It's taken me a while to get back into the story (this always happens when I get close to the end). Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but I also wanted to completely finish this thing before I started releasing it again. I'm breaking the last section into five parts, and will be releasing each one over the next five days. I hope someone remembers this fic and still enjoys it. Feedback is always appreciated.

---------------------------------------

"If it's a fight you want, then you shall have it!" exclaimed Wizardmon, pointing his staff at the three Chosen. 

The two teens watching from the hillside barely caught a glimpse of the newly evolved digimon standing beside Wizardmon before the former vanished into thin air. The three golden Ultimates--who moments before had been watching the rebels with haughty expressions--suddenly seemed less sure of themselves as they looked around for their invisible opponent.

"What was that thing? Why didn't they become Justimon?" asked Takato worriedly.

Jenrya shook his head. "I don't know. After what Monodramon did to Ryo...." Jen still had trouble accepting what he had seen. Was Ryo dead, or was Juri right and this was how it had been with Makato and Sepikmon? Could Ryo simply be unconscious, with their new Mega under his partner's complete control?

"They didn't evolve normally. And all that data Wizardmon fed them must have altered the evolution somehow."

The wind was picking up, launching thick clouds of dust into the air. The dust began to revolve around the Chosen, as if they were at the center of a large whirlwind.

"Is _this_ supposed to impress us?" snorted Gold V-dramon in amusement. His laughter was quickly silenced as the speed of the whirlwind doubled...tripled...in a matter of seconds. The rebels backed away as the three golden Ultimates became obscured by the dark tornado forming on top of them.

A green cyborg digimon materialized at the edge of the funnel. A long band strapped to the back its head was flapping violently in the wind. Though it was difficult to see through the fast-moving clouds of dust, the winds seemed to be passing through the loop of metal on the digimon's back.

"MALT CYCLONE!" the cyborg shouted. The funnel cloud slowly compressed and collapsed in on itself, crushing everything inside it. When the clouds dissipated, the battered Chosen could be seen crawling up from the ground. They were still alive, but in bad shape.

"You...you not beat us yet," said Rapidmon shakily, raising his arms cannons. Maildramon's tail crackled with energy, and Gold V-dramon had his arms folded across the yellow "V" on his chest as it began to glow.

"Rapid-"

"Tail-"

"V-"

They never had a chance to finish their attacks. The new digimon activated the laser blades on both his arms--blades that looked identical to the one Justimon carried--and again vanished. But this time it became clear that the green cyborg was not invisible, but rather was moving so fast that his movements could not be tracked. The only thing marking his position were the streaks of fire lancing out of his blade as he slashed back and forth at the Chosen.

Despite his anger at his partner's actions, Jen couldn't help but cry out in fear as Maildramon and Gold V-dramon disintegrated into data. Only Rapidmon's quick moves and reflexes had saved him, but it was clear that he would not be able to match the Mega's speed for long.

"Pipipi!"

A rainbow colored bubble enveloped Rapidmon, shielding him from the attacks. His opponent pounded the bubble in frustration, unable to get through. 

"I thought you could use a little help up here," said Kenta, having rejoined them at the hilltop. "Whoa, what is that thing? Did Ryo--?"

"His name is Fujinmon," said Takato grimly, reading the stats off his D-Arc's screen. "It looks like he has some of Justimon's attacks, but he's a totally different digimon."

"Fujin is the Chinese god of wind," Jenrya added. "That should give you an idea of his power." 

"IRON CLAW!"

Baihumon rose above the cliff edge in one large leap, landing with his razor-sharp claws fully extended and aimed at Fujinmon. The latter didn't know what hit him as he was struck from behind. The claws left deep rends in the cyborg's armor, and the blow threw him against the ground with such force that his body almost folded in half.

The phoenix and turtle Sovereign rose up behind him. Zhuqiaomon's four red eyes glared down at the rebels. Wizardmon had just finished collecting the dead Chosen's data with his staff, and was now the center of the Sovereign's attention.

"Dare challenge your _GODS?_" the phoenix asked in amazement. "Dare kill our servants and load their data!?"

"Let me avenge them!" cried Rapidmon from inside the bubble. "Let me prove myself, O Sovereign!"

"Had your chance," said Xuanwumon, his left head shaking back and forth. "This our fight now." A gray mist appeared over the bubble, melting its surface. Rapidmon was free, but obediently--and somewhat reluctantly--backed off to let his masters fight.

"Your reign is over!" shouted Wizardmon defiantly. "Since you are incapable of showing us mercy and tolerance, we shall give _you_ none!" He aimed his staff at the injured Fujinmon, whose body had begun to de-digivolve. Takato and the others could just make out Cyberdramon's shape and an outline that might have been Ryo. But as they were hit by Wizardmon's stream of data, Fujinmon resolidified and began to change once more. His metal hide thickened and darkened to a dull tan. Four large battery cannons rested on his shoulders, and his hands turned into Justimon's gauntleted fists.

"Now his name is Raijinmon!" cried Takato in surprise, still reading the D-Arc. "Man oh man, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Who are we supposed to be helping?" asked Kenta worriedly. "If Baihumon is Makato, and that new digimon is Ryo, how do we keep them from destroying each other?" 

Raijinmon rolled to the side and dodged one of Zhuqiaomon's fire attacks. In exchange, the new digimon gathered a ball of electricity between his palms and tossed it upwards at the phoenix. The Sovereign dodged it easily, but the electric sphere continued to fly upwards into the clouds. The sky darkened suddenly as the clouds swirled and turned black. Spears of lightning came crashing down all around them, most of them striking the Sovereign. The Tamers covered their eyes and ears to protect them from the blinding flashes and the deafening claps of thunder. 

When they cautiously looked up, they could see steam rising from the heaving bodies of the Sovereign. Baihumon appeared to be the hardest hit of the three, due to the large amount of metal covering his body.

"Hey you! No one hurts my brother but me!"

Raijinmon was blasted backwards several yards, his body leaving a deep groove in the dirt. Beelzebumon's winged form hovered over the cliff edge, his discharged gun still smoking. Sakuyamon joined him a second later.

"All right, they're both ok!" cried Takato in relief. "We might just have a chance now!"

"A chance at what?" asked Jen pointedly. "We can't let either the Sovereign or the rebels win. We have friends on both sides."

"But Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon don't know that, do they?" realized Kenta. "They don't know that that's Ryo!"

Raijinmon slowly climbed to his feet. Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon braced themselves for a counterattack.

"Black Hail!"

"Crimson Blaze!"

The two Tamer Megas--who had expected the Sovereigns' attacks to be aimed at the enemy digimon--were caught off guard when the blasts struck _ them_ instead.

"No..." gasped Kenta.

"What are they doing?!" shouted Takato, heedless of the digimon camped farther down the hill. Jen roughly grabbed Takato's arm and pointed at where Rapidmon hovered only a short distance away. The Chosen's long ears oriented towards the source of the cry, and his head slowly swiveled to point directly at the Tamers.

"Now you've done it," growled Jen. "They know we're here."

Rapidmon looked back at the Sovereign, as if trying to decide whether or not to disturb his masters with the news. Zhuqiaomon and Xuanwumon watched with satisfied expressions as Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon split back into pairs of exhausted Rookies and children. There was no sign of Baihumon.

"This _our_ fight," Xuanwumon reminded them. Now that the pairs had been rendered harmless, the Sovereign proceeded to ignore them, converging on Raijinmon instead.

"Fools!" called out Wizardmon. "The human-merged digimon were your only chance at defeating us! It is your pride that will cost you your victory!"

Despite Wizardmon's bold statement, Rajinmon eyed the Sovereign nervously. Shifting his gaze to the rebel leader, the cyborg hissed, "Need more data!" 

Wizardmon looked at his champion in surprise. "But...I have given you all that I have," he insisted.

"Liar."

Raijinmon leapt over the heads of the Sovereign and landed heavily beside Wizardmon. Raijinmon clutched the front of Wizardmon's cloak and lifted the struggling digimon until their eyes were level.

"You keep data for yourself! You want power, too. You want be a Sovereign after I kill these ones, yes_?_" asked the cyborg slyly.

"No, it's not what you think-" Yet as Wizardmon began to glow, it became obvious that he was indeed using the last of the data on himself, trying to evolve. Raijinmon scoffed at his boldness, then hastily carried the captive to the edge of the broken cliff. 

"You want feel power?" growled Raijinmon. "Then I show you...when I make you part of me!"

The metal digimon threw himself over the cliff, taking the still-evolving Wizardmon with him.

Takato was tired of standing by, doing nothing. His friends were doing their best and it still wasn't enough. Guilmon was somewhere nearby, and if Takato digivolved to Dukemon, it just might be enough to turn the tide. 

"That's it, I'm going to find him!" 

"You do realize that there is an army of digimon down there that will load your data the second they see you?" Kenta reminded him with a grimace. He looked to Jen for support, but the teen's attention was focused on the battlefield. With their champion and ringleader both gone, the rebels seemed to have lost their will to fight. Ruki, Renamon, Ai and Impmon were largely ignored by both sides. An Elecmon rushed towards them, and Takato held his breath in alarm until he realized it must be the de-evolved form of Juri's Leomon.

Juri.... Takato wished she had been spared the sight of the battle. She had been right--the death and destruction caused by the Sovereign and rebels cost almost as many lives as the initial struggle against the D-Reaper. Yet the Wild Bunch had only done what they thought was best for the Digital World. They had hoped to make a difference.

And it wasn't too late. The Tamers and their partners could still make things right again.

Takato gave Kenta a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then took off down the hillside, letting his digivice guide him.

_Where are you, boy?_ he wondered as he gazed down at the rebel encampment. Despite their initial losses against the Chosen, the army's ranks still numbered in the hundreds. He had worried that Guilmon might have been one of the casualties, but the steady pulse on the digivice radar reassured him. 

Takato slowed down as he heard footsteps approach. Seeing a gap between the boulders next to him, he squeezed between them, hoping the digimon would pass him by unnoticed.

Unfortunately, he only managed to fit his legs, and by the time he realized his plan wouldn't work, he was stuck.

A Devimon rounded the corner, staring at Takato in surprise before an evil grin crossed its face. "A human! Our champion gone, but maybe with your data, I become new champion!"

"Tri-Beam!" 

The Devimon was knocked to the ground. A second blast pounded it into the dirt, where it made no attempt to get up.

Takato looked behind him and saw Rapidmon. Before he could react, the golden armored digimon had grabbed hold of the Tamer's shirt and lifted him free from the rocks and into the air.

"What...what are you doing?" Takato cried out.

Rapidmon snorted. "What _you_ doing? Trying get killed?"

Takato stared at him defiantly. "It's a risk I had to take. I need to find my partner, Guilmon. We have to digivolve and keep any more digimon from getting killed!"

"Then I take you. That tamed digimon save my life. Now I save yours."

Elecmon peered over the edge, clutching the ground firmly between his small claws as he began to experience a wave of vertigo. The two digimon had tumbled down a very long way to the bottom of the canyon, their fall ending at last in the river below. Elecmon might have lost sight of them had it not been for the eerie red glow that shone from underneath the water at the place where they had splashed down. 

The survivors of the rebel army joined him at the lip of the precipice, anxious to learn the fate of the leader and champion. The Sovereign, on the other hand, observed these events with indifference. Confident in their superiority, they waited patiently for their opponent to make a reappearance.

When he did--and like the Sovereign, Elecmon held no doubts that the twisted Mega _would_ return--the furry red digimon wanted to be far, far away from there.

Elecmon ran to where he had seen Sakuyamon and Beelzebumon go down. The humans were indeed there, supported by their weary partners.

"Elecmon, how did you get up here? And where's Ryo?" Ruki demanded, still having the strength to look angry.

"It him you fought, that..._thing_," he said distastefully. They began asking questions, but Elecmon shook his head and pointed them away from the battlefield. 

"No time for that now. Come, we go this way. I sense Juri here, and maybe others too. Hurry!"

He looked back several times to make sure that they were following. Although they appeared ready to collapse, he was relieved to see them keeping up with him.

At the crest of the hill, they found Jen, Kenta and MarineAngemon. The humans greeted the girls with hugs and smiles, while MarineAngemon conferred with his fellow digimon.

"Pipiiipi." _I'm glad you're here--I was worried about you._

"Was that really Ryo?" asked Impmon in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised," snorted Renamon in a tone that sounded just like her partner. "That kid is always getting into trouble."

"Where's Juri?" interrupted Elecmon, noticing that she wasn't among the humans.

MarineAngemon motioned towards the other side of the hill. Elecmon raced towards the edge, then stopped in confusion.

"Where is she? Is she inside?" the furry digimon asked, pointing at one of MarineAngemon's large heart-shaped bubbles. Elecmon didn't like the thought of his partner being trapped inside one of those things.

MarineAngemon looked surprised, then quickly flew towards his Tamer, poking him urgently. A growing sense of dread came over Elecmon. His worries were soon confirmed by a sudden wave of weakness, followed by a sharp, rending pain. He knew, without understanding how, that something was happening to his link with Juri. 

He swayed unsteadily on his feet before stumbling to the ground. He didn't have the energy to get up. He didn't even have the strength of will to remain conscious. 

He slipped into dark, dark dreams.


	7. Reunion

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!

Thanks for the comments! 

Lavos - The story is already finished, so I can't make changes now (assuming I'd want to). I didn't forget Alice, I just didn't have room to stick her in (the cast size is hard to handle as it is). Plus it's still up in the air whether she's a ghost or alive.

OmnicromXR - Monodramon chose to load Ryo's data because it would leave him in full control, instead of sharing that control with Ryo.

---------------------------------------

"So Ryo's still out there...with that _thing?_" asked Ruki, suppressing a shiver as she looked out towards the cliff.

"More than that--Ryo_ is_ that thing. Or at least a part of him is," said Jenrya grimly. "Unfortunately, that's not the part that's in control."

"Like what happened to my brother and that other digimon," grimaced Ai. "Baihumon didn't seem to know who we were."

Kenta's fingers rose nervously to his glasses, which kept slipping down his sweaty face. "I take it you didn't have much luck getting him to join our side," he remarked. "Though at least he's not out there with those other two Sovereign."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked Ai, her gaze sweeping over the battlefield. She had lost sight of him after their fight with Raijinmon.

"And where's Takato?" demanded Ruki, hands on hips. "And Juri? I've been with Leomon ever since we got separated from you guys by that data stream. Though I guess she doesn't give a damn about her partner."

"Give her a break, she's been through a rough time," Kenta admonished her. Ruki arched an eyebrow in surprise at Kenta's boldness, then huffed and turned away from him.

"Takato_ has_ been away a long time," observed Jen. "And I don't see Rapidmon anywhere. He knew we were here watching the battle. I'm worried he may have gone to tell the Sovereign."

"Or maybe he went after Takato," said Ai worriedly. "We should go find him!"

Not wasting another moment, Jen took off down the hill, calling to the others to stay behind in case they were needed. Ruki seemed ready to go after him anyway, until MarineAnegmon suddenly appeared at Kenta's shoulder, tugging at his sleeve and chirping frantically.

"It's Juri," relayed Kenta quickly, running to the opposite edge of the hill. The others were right behind him.

"Where is she? All I see is one of your partner's bubbles," said Ruki, frowning.

"That's just it. She and Culumon were supposed to be down there guarding the strange digimon we found."

Ruki and Ai exchanged fearful glances. Kenta could tell they knew something he didn't.

"That's no ordinary digimon," explained Ai quickly. "We think it's the D-Reaper. Shiuch-..._Qinglongmon, _told us that the Sovereign had turned it into a digimon and set it loose."

"They're nuts!" cried Kenta in disbelief. "Don't they know how dangerous that thing is?"

"And things may have just gotten a whole lot worse," said Ruki in sudden realization. "If the D-Reaper's a digimon now and it's gotten its hands on Juri and Culumon, there's no telling what it might evolve into with human data _and_ the power of the Catalyst! We've been worrying all this time about the damage the Sovereign and the rebels might cause, but they're _nothing _compared to this!"

"Ruki, we can't fight something like that on our own," stated Renamon, materializing beside her Tamer carrying an unconscious Elecmon. Impmon ran forward and joined them.

"Even with the Sovereign's help, we wouldn't stand a chance, assuming we could even get them and the rebels to stop fighting," observed Ai sadly.

"But we still gotta try, right?" asked Impmon, looking eager to fight again. "We need to knock some sense into their thick skulls!"

"You guys go ahead," said Kenta, throwing them a smile of confidence that he didn't feel. "I can watch over Elecmon. You go with them too, MarineAngemon. You're strong enough now--you don't need me."

The small pink digimon chirped him a question, but Kenta shook his head. "Go on, now. We have to hurry before the D-Reaper evolves."

The Tamers and digimon nodded at each other, then disappeared into evolution spheres. Kenta felt a pang of regret as he watched the partners merge, then forced himself to look away until Sakuyamon and Beelzebumon appeared.

"Let's get 'em!" cried the dark angel digimon, batting his raven-like wings. Sakuyamon and MarineAngemon followed him down towards the cliffs, where the Sovereign still watched and waited for Raijinmon's return.

"Good luck, guys," whispered Kenta.

"There, that's got to be him!" shouted Takato, still hanging from Rapidmon's arm as the Chosen flew over the rebel army. The Tamer pointed at a MegaloGrowmon standing near the front lines, which matched the spot his D-Arc indicated. Though Takato had expected it to be easy to identify his partner, it seemed Guilmon was no longer the only one of its kind. Adding its data to the information the Wild Bunch had gathered from Primary Village seemed to have caused many other Jarimons to hatch after the reformatting. In a way, Takato was miffed that the digimon he had invented was no longer unique. But by the same token, having his partner's data replicated all over the Digital World made him seem more like an authentic digimon, and not just an artifact created by his digivice.

"What now?" asked Rapidmon, hovering over MegaloGrowmon uncertainly. The large cyborg digimon looked up at the Chosen and brandished its metallic blades in warning.

"Um...I never really planned it beyond this point," admitted Takato a trifle guiltily. 

MegaloGrowmon charged up the laser cannons on its shoulder plates. Rapidmon reacted in time and zipped aside as the energy beams struck the air where he had been standing seconds before. 

"Too fast! Oh man, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!" moaned Takato, who was still rocking back and forth from the motion of Rapidmon's dodge.

"You rather be dead?" growled the Chosen. "I should kill filthy rebel for attacking me." 

"No, don't!" pleaded Takato, quickly recovering. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I'd say he knows exactly what he's doing," said a new voice. Takato and Rapidmon turned in surprise to see Jenrya come up behind them. The rebel digimon eyed Jenrya hungrily, but didn't dare attack him with Rapidmon hovering close by. 

"Jen?!" _What on earth are you doing here,_ Takato's look asked him. But the teen ignored Takato for the moment and focused his attention on the Chosen.

"What would you do in his place, if someone killed all your friends and wouldn't stop hunting you? How would you like to be bullied into staying weak and small, even though you know you were born to be strong?"

The rebel digimon reacted to Jen's words with surprise and growing respect. They nodded to each other, and one could begin sensing the pent up hatred and frustration building over them.

"Only Sovereign strong!" replied Rapidmon angrily. "Only _they_ have right!"

"But you aren't a Sovereign, are you?" Jen pointed out. "So why don't we give you a taste of your own medicine." He lifted up his green D-Arc and aimed it at the Chosen. Rapidmon stared at it in confusion, until a pearly glow suffused the digivice and then appeared around the digimon himself.

"Takato, brace yourself!" shouted Jen. Takato looked around wildly, not understanding what his friend was up to until he noticed that Rapidmon was slowly de-digivolving and losing altitude. As Rapidmon's hands changed into Galgomon's gun barrels, Takato managed to free himself before the Champion crashed against the ground. Galgomon's body broke Takato's fall, yet the green digimon continued to glow and lose power, finally morphing back into its small Rookie form.

Takato ran to stand by Jen, just as the rebel digimon converged on Terriermon.

"I destroy you all!" cried the little digimon. "I still the strongest! I still-" His words broke off as another digimon knocked the wind out of him. The two Tamers could see little over the hunched forms of the larger rebels, who continued to amuse themselves by beating on the small digimon.

"Jen, enough is enough! They'll kill him!"

Jenrya didn't answer. Takato looked at his friend in surprise, only to see tears rolling down the other boy's checks. 

"MOVE!" thundered MegaloGrowmon, who stomped towards the assembled digimon. They hastily parted to make room for the Ultimate, who leaned over to glare at the battered Chosen.

"I not weak. I not small," whimpered Terriermon, still trying to defend himself. MegaloGrowmon snorted in amusement, releasing a jet of steam from his nostrils. 

"You die now," stated the cyborg flatly, holding Terriermon up with one hand, while the blade along his other arm began to glow.

"Show me how you de-digivolved Rapidmon!" shouted Takato urgently, raising his digivice. He frantically pressed all the buttons, muttering prayers under his breath. Jen slowly turned his head to look at Takato, his face void of any emotion. Takato watched the scene unfold in horror, knowing that he was helpless to stop what was about to happen. MegaloGrowmon lifted his arm high and let it snap downwards, swinging the blade straight towards Terriermon.

Then Takato felt another hand pressed against his digivice, and saw that Jen had come up beside him. The red digivice began to glow, and the cyborg digimon suddenly stopped his attack, sensing that something was happening.

A pearly light engulfed the Ultimate, drawing away its power. MegaloGrowmon cried out in fury as its form shrank, until only Guilmon remained, still holding the semi-conscious Terriermon.

Takato grabbed Jen's arm and raced towards their partners. The rebel digimon seemed disappointed, and began muttering amongst themselves, shooting occasional glances at the two humans.

"You do this," said Guilmon accusingly, indicating his weakened state. "Why interfere?"

"Guilmon, you aren't yourself," said Takato, resisting the urge to reach out and hug his friend. "I want to help you."

"You make me strong again?" asked the dinosaur eagerly, throwing a dark look at Terriermon. He let the small digimon drop to the ground in disgust. Terriermon didn't make any attempt to get up, and Jen made no move to help him.

"It isn't always about strength, Guilmon," explained Takato, searching deep inside himself for words that would make his partner understand. "There's an even greater power that comes from being with someone you care about. You realize that you would do anything for that person, and that gives you the courage to push yourself farther than you ever thought you could. You can do... _miracles_," he finished, remembering how Grani's sacrifice had allowed him and Guilmon to reach a level they had never thought possible.

"I want to share that with you, Guilmon. I want you to remember me."

The red dinosaur hesitated, then reached out to his Tamer. Takato embraced him tightly, and the light that had once enveloped MegaloGrowmon now surrounded them both, encasing them in an evolution sphere.

Terriermon's gaze moved from the glowing sphere to the human standing a few feet away. He remembered their first meeting at the digimon prison camp, where the boy had claimed to be his partner. The thought of merging with a human had disgusted him, not only because evolution through any power but the Sovereign's was wrong, but because actually resorting to using such an unnatural power source was a sure sign of weakness. Digimon did not need humans to evolve. They did not need to evolve, period. A Rookie was born with all the strength and abilities a digimon should ever need in life. 

Yet appearances were deceiving. When he had been a mere Terriermon, other digimon would tease him because of his small size, never believing he could match their power. Sometimes Terriermon was able to prove them wrong, but other times, he could not. He realized then that digimon were not all equal, and worried that in a world where only the strongest survived, he would disappear.

That was when the Sovereign had come to him and offered their bargain. They would bring order to the Digital World, stopping evolution in its tracks. In exchange for his help, Terriermon would share in the Sovereign's strength, allowing him to evolve into a golden armored Rapidmon.

Yet to his surprise, the power of the humans proved stronger. MarineAngemon was able to defeat him easily, drawing away Rapidmon's power just as the human had done to him moments ago. Could it be true what that other human had said--that it was not always strength that mattered?

"Did we have that power too?" he asked his partner timidly. He wondered if the human would even answer him. He sensed the other's anger, and knew that it was justified. 

"Yeah. I guess we did. Once."

Terriermon nodded to himself. So the human didn't even want to _try_ to regain what had been lost. He supposed he really couldn't blame him. How could the boy still care for him after all the damage Terriermon had caused? He hadn't even realized until now that his actions in the name of the Sovereign could actually be seen as the worst sort of crime. 

"Well...good-bye," the digimon said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "Know not forgive, but _am_ sorry."

The human answered him with a glare. Terriermon shrugged, then turned to make his way back to the Sovereign. They would probably delete him for his disobedience. 

He found he no longer cared.

"No leave just yet!" called out one of the rebels. A large WaruMonzaemon strode into view, having been summoned by the weaker digimon to deal with the possible threat. He pinned Terriermon to the spot with his magical gaze, preventing him from escaping.

"Heartbreak Attack!" the bear puppet called out, striking him with a wave of dark hearts. They fell around Terriermon with no obvious effect. His will to fight had already left him.

"Stay back!" he heard his partner cry out. Terriermon looked around to see the rebels converging on the boy, fighting between themselves over who would take his data. The Guilmon and other human had not finished evolving, and would probably be too late to save their friend. Terriermon wondered if he should try to intervene, but then reasoned that the human would probably be happier merging with one of the rebels than a criminal like himself. 

But then again-

As heard the boy cry out in pain, Terriermon dug into his last reserves of strength and freed himself from WaruMonzaemon's gaze. He squeezed into the huddled mass of rebel digimon, finding that his small size gave him an advantage here. He found the human lying on the ground, holding a bleeding arm to his chest. 

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, clearly in pain.

"If we die, die together!" answered the Rookie, hoping to at least sound brave in his last moments.

The human growled in frustration, then reached back to grab his digivice. Terriermon stared at it eagerly, while the rebels recognized it at once and hastily moved to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Terriermon. But you asked for it."

He felt himself surrounded by a protective field of energy. The human was there too, being scanned by the D-Arc so that his data could become compatible with Terriermon's. The Rookie felt the boy's data suddenly being transferred into him, and was surprised by how much was actually there. And then with the flow of data came Terriermon's memories, and suddenly, he remembered everything.

The horror of his actions overwhelmed him. How could he...why did he..._aughhh!_ No, it couldn't be true! He was a monster! 

_Tell me it's not real, Jen! _he cried mentally, hoping his partner would hear him.

_I'm sorry, Terriermon_, came the reply. There was no comfort in Jen's voice; only bitter acceptance.

_I'll make it up to you--all of you--I swear!_ he promised fervently. As they evolved, he could still recognize the strands of data that had been given to him by the Sovereign to become the golden Rapidmon. Terriermon shred that data into bits, vowing never again to be their tool.

_That wasn't me, Jen. I never would have done those things!_

_It was you, Terriermon. And maybe it's who you should have been, if we hadn't met that day in the game. _

_Yeah? Well that guy stinks! I'm a hundred times better than he'll ever be...and better looking!"_

He could feel Jenrya warming up to him again. Connected to his partner this way, Terriermon was able to read some of Jen's memories, and was surprised at just how close Jen had come to letting him die. Yet....

_When you didn't want to evolve with me back there, it wasn't because you were mad at me,_ observed Terriermon in surprise. _It was because you wanted to spare me the pain I'm going through now, remembering what I once did. _That rejection had hurt Terriermon deeply, but now he understood that it was one more sign of how much Jen cared for him. 

_Just as Juri is protecting Leomon from his memories_, agreed Jenrya. Yet Terriermon could sense that Jen was still not convinced that he had made the right decision.

_I'm glad you did_, Terriermon told his partner. _I'm glad that we can be friends again. Even if I don't deserve it, your friendship means everything to me, Jen. _

_Yours too, Terriermon._

_All right! So let's get out of this evolution sphere and kick some rebel butt!_

_Terriermon_... said Jen warningly.

_Haha, just kidding. Well okay, maybe just the WaruMonzaemon. Oh come on Jen, you know he was asking for it!_

The light around them vanished at last as they completed their transformation to SaintGalgomon. 

"Woohoo! Now for some...."

SaintGalgomon's words trailed off as they saw that the area was completely deserted, except for themselves and Dukemon.

"You couldn't have left me just one?" grumbled the giant robot in disappointment.

"I only scared them off," answered the Mega knight. "I'm glad to see you two resolved your differences," he added.

"We still need to have a long chat, but right now we have more important things to deal with."

Dukemon nodded. Together, they made their way to where the Sovereign waited.


	8. Revelations

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

---------------------------------------

"Piiipapo?"

Now that they were merged with their digimon, Ruki and Ai could understand MarineAngemon's speech. _Do you think it's right that we left Juri with the D-Reaper?_ he asked.

"I don't see what we could have done to help her," replied Sakuyamon grimly. 

"We just have to hope there's a way to separate her data from the D-Reaper later," said Beelzebumon. "Just like we have to hope there's a way to save Makato and Ryo."

"And me."

The three Megas twisted in mid-air, reflexively bringing their weapons to bear on the digimon that had appeared beside them. It was a humanoid cyborg in black armor, and Ruki recognized it instantly from her cards.

"HighAndromon," Sakuyamon said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What are you doing here? Are you one of the Chosen, or a rebel?"

"Please, I not here to fight!" exclaimed the android. "Once was Guardromon! Merge with Tamer!"

"Kazu, is that you?" cried Beelzebumon in surprise, lowering his rifle. "Why are you still talking funny?"

"Popipiii." _They are not fully merged, _MarineAngemon explained_. Guardromon loaded Kazu's data!_

"You what?!" cried Beelzebumon, grabbing HighAndromon by the neck and choking him.

"Only way save human!" wheezed the cyborg. "Baihumon say...he would die!"

Beelzebumon relaxed his grip for a moment. "And let me guess--because he's one of your mighty Sovereign, you were willing to believe anything he told you? Despite the fact that his kind would like nothing more than to wipe out all the humans on this world?" the demon digimon growled

"He said he knew, because he save a human too! He said his partner was very hurt, and only biomerge could save him!"

"_His_ partner?!" screamed Beelzebumon in fury. "_I'm_ Mako's partner! He had no right to take him!"

"But what if biomerging really did save his life?" asked Sakuyamon, resting a hand on Beelzebumon's arm. "You were both there that day. You saw how the acid rain hurt Jenrya. Who knows how long Makato was exposed to it--or how badly he was burned? Impmon might not have reached him in time. Thankfully, another digimon did." She gave Beelzebumon a stern look. "Now let HighAndromon go. He's not the one you should be angry with."

With a sigh, Beelzebumon released the cyborg digimon, who quickly backed away in case the other changed his mind.

"So sorry. Hoped Baihumon speak truth. Human with me now, in here, but not awake," said HighAndromon, pointing at his own head. "I want find way to free him. That why I come to you."

"Piipipu." _ Unfortunately, we don't know how to do that. _

"Maybe Baihumon does," said Sakuyamon. "Speaking of which, where exactly did the big cat run off to after you met him? We need to find him, and have a very _long_ chat."

The cyborg winced. "Must not hurt Baihumon! Good inside!"

"Yeah, sure he is," snorted Beelzebumon. "That's why he almost had us killed back in his palace."

"No, only fooling other Sovereign!" insisted the Mega. "Afraid be chained like Qinglongmon if show kindness to humans. But now he say they go too far. He leave to free Qinglongmon!"

The others exchanged hopeful glances.

"That leaves only two Sovereign to deal with," said Sakuyamon with a grim smile. 

They could already spot the giant forms of the digital gods hovering over the cliff edge. As they approached, Zhuqiaomon sent out out volley of fireballs to warn them away.

"Already told you, this our fight!" the phoenix digimon called out. 

"We're not here to fight you _or_ the rebels--haven't you been listening?" cried Sakuyamon. "There's an even greater threat to us all. The D-Reaper is getting ready to evolve, and when it does, it'll destroy everything it touches!"

Xuanwumon's twin heads laughed. "It no threat to us."

"Because of your bargain, right?" growled Beelzebumon. "Well let me tell you something, bud--when that thing gets big and ugly, it stops playing by the rules. And by then it'll be too late, 'cause it'll be _a lot_ stronger than you."

The two Sovereign eyed each other uncertainly.

"Piipopapo." _Trust us, we've seen it happen._

Zhuqiaomon snorted. "Other problem first. Rebel leader threat--must teach lesson."

One of Xuanwumon's heads peeked over the edge. "Take too long. We go down and get him."

The Tamers and their digimon were startled to see the large turtle dive off the cliff. A cloud suddenly appeared beneath it, slowing its decent as it hovered over the river below.

"Uh oh--not good idea," muttered HighAndromon.

Beelzebumon gave him a curious stare. "Why not?"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar as the waters of the river rose into an enormous wave and fell crashing upon the Sovereign. Xuanwumon sputtered as he raised his heads above the flood, glowering at the digimon before him.

"Because_ that_ down there. Saw it when flew over river," said HighAndromon, shivering. "_Very_ strong. _Very_ _angry_."

It was a machine-beast type, with blood red armor, a tail, four legs, and two mechanical arms that ended in long flat palms like the kind Justimon used to summon his Accel Arm attack. Four cannons stretched out from its shoulders.

"I master of water! You not hurt me!" laughed the turtle god, calling forth his own attack. "Black Hail!"

Jagged chunks of dark crystal fell from the sky, striking the digimon directly. It stood still as it absorbed the blows, yet otherwise showed no sign of actual injury.

"Finished?" asked the new digimon mockingly. Without waiting for a reply, it announced, "My turn! Mugen Cannon!"

The ends of all four cannons lit up with intense energy. Xuanwumon braced himself, yet at the last second, the machine digimon raised its shoulders and took aim at the cliff above. The Tamer-Megas all dodged aside, but the beams shot over their heads and struck Zhuqiaomon instead. The Sovereign's eyes widened in surprise as he fell from the sky and toppled over the cliff to plunge into the icy river below.

"Ooo, that can't be good," observed Beelzebumon.

"You next," grinned the red digimon. "When I absorb Sovereign, I be new digimon god!"

"Ryo, stop!"

They all looked up in surprise to see SaintGalgomon swoop down and take a defensive position in front of Xuanwumon. Dukemon stood poised on the robot's shoulders, lance and shield in hand.

"Ryo, this isn't like you! C'mon, you're in there somewhere--take control! You know this is wrong!" cried the knight.

"That won't work--we tried with Baihumon and it didn't do anything," grumbled Beelzebumon. "Dukemon, SaintGalgomon--get out of there! Those guys aren't worth getting yourselves killed over!"

"On the contrary," said a familiar voice. "If we die, the Digital World--as unstable as it is right now--could be ripped apart."

"Qinglongmon! Baihumon!" greeted Sakuyamon in relief. "I hope you guys know a way out of this?"

The remaining two Sovereign landed on the cliff edge beside them. Baihumon's eyes glowed orange as he looked down and recognized the evolved form of the digimon he had fought earlier.

"Could kill him," suggested Baihumon with a toothy grin.

"No, that digimon is merged with a human, just as you are," retorted Qinglongmon. "We must find a way to separate him from his partner, first."

"Piipipopi." _But we don't want to hurt Monodramon, either! He was brainwashed by the rebels. He doesn't have his memories back!_

"Yeah, and in case you've forgotten, that whole rebel thing is _your_ _fault_," growled Beelzebumon, pointing an angry finger at Baihumon. "If you guys hadn't started making all those stupid laws, none of this would have happened!"

"Look out!"

Once again, the red digimon's cannons aimed high over the heads of Xuanwumon and the others to strike at the cliff. This time the blasts struck both Baihumon and Qinglongmon, who gasped and sagged to the ground. 

"We've got to protect the Sovereign!" cried Sakuyamon. "MarineAngemon, help me shield them!"

"Meanwhile, we'll take the offensive. C'mon HighAndromon!" cried the dark angel digimon, summoning his laser rifle. The cyborg digimon hesitated as he watched Beelzebumon dive down the cliff, then gave a resigned sigh and followed him.

Suddenly, Zhuqiaomon erupted out of the water and struck the rebel champion from behind, digging its flaming talons into the red armor. The digimon looked startled for a moment, then swung its torso around a hundred-and-eighty degrees and swatted the giant bird out of the air with its large palms. Zhuqiaomon crashed against the river bank.

"You pay for that!" cried both of Xuanwumon's heads in unison. A dark mist began to rise from the water.

"Get out of there!" shouted Beelzebumon, who recognized the Sovereign's attack from when Kazu had slashed its card. "That mist will drive you insane!"

"Oh yeah, that's all we need," quipped SaintGalgomon as he quickly rose out from the water, lifting Dukemon with him. "Let's make the already-crazy-Mega digimon even _more _psycho."

The mist did seem to be having an effect. The rebel champion screamed at unseen opponents and fired his cannons wildly in every direction. One blast headed straight for Zhuqiaomon, but a shield of rainbow light and violet petals materialized in front of him, deflecting the attack.

"Guys, you'd better get back up here quick. We have a problem," called down Sakuyamon. 

The other Tamer Megas rejoined her and MarineAngemon on the edge of the cliff. The rebel army had regrouped and seemed to have taken heart at the sight of their champion's return. They began closing in on Baihumon and Qinglongmon, waving their weapons and talons menacingly.

"No, they good Sovereign!" protested HighAndromon, trying to stop their advance. "Not enemy!"

"No such thing as _good_ Sovereign," spat a Deramon, rubbing a wing against its glistening beak. "We not be ruled by them again!"

"We don't have time for this," growled Beelzebumon to the others. "In case you've forgotten, the D-Reaper is getting ready to evolve, and when it does, it'll make all this look like a summer picnic!"

Dukemon and SaintGalgomon gasped in shock. "What do you mean, the D-Reaper's here?" demanded the knight. "The Wild Bunch wouldn't be crazy enough to bring him back!"

Qinglongmon uncoiled itself and lifted its head unsteadily. "They had no choice. The D-Reaper's program was already integrated into the Digital World's code. Its program was automatically included in the database we used to restore the digimon after the reformatting."

"We got it, Shiuchon," grumbled SaintGalgomon irritably. "I don't want to be reminded that you're just as responsible for all this as they are. You and Mako both," he added, glaring at Baihumon.

"So what now--are you going to let those rebels destroy us to teach us a lesson?" huffed the dragon Sovereign angrily.

"That's enough, guys! As you pointed out, Jen, we have bigger problems," sighed Sakuyamon, sounding drained. "The D-Reaper's about to drop by for a visit, there are these rebels here who want revenge on the Sovereign, and we have Ryo going postal on the other two. And I don't know about MarineAngemon, but I don't think I can keep shielding them much longer."

The pink angel peeped wearily in agreement. _I'm not as strong without Kenta._

"Where _is_ Kenta? And Juri and Leomon?" asked Dukemon.

Beelzebumon, MarineAngemon, and Sakuyamon exchanged meaningful glances. 

Dukemon waited impatiently. _"Well?"_ he asked, growing fearful as they took longer to answer than they should.

"Pipopopa," said MarineAngemon finally. _She's with the D-Reaper. Elecmon is unconscious, probably from whatever's happening to Juri. We think the D-Reaper's using her and Culumon to evolve._

"This can't be...."

It was a scene out of her worst nightmares. Juri was back inside the D-Reaper, in a circular chamber lined with pulsing red walls. She cried out as thick iron-tipped cables began slithering towards her. She backed away in fear, but they stopped suddenly and writhed and snapped, merging with new cables popping up from the red ooze. They slowly coalesced into another familiar shape. 

"It can, and it will."

It was the caricature the D-Reaper had made of her body. It didn't remotely resemble her now, with its blue skin, yellow eyes, and long spiky hair. It flexed its shoulders as two jagged wings slipped out from behind its back.

"Get away!" Juri hissed, though she was the one quickly taking steps back. The creature studied her with its glowing reptilian eyes.

"Are we not friends, then?" Its jagged smile made it look even _less_ human, revolting Juri further. "We must have had some kind of relation in the past, considering the form I once took." The monster chuckled, indicating its warped body.

Juri trembled with suppressed emotion. What it said was all too true--Juri _had_ helped it, though not intentionally. She was certainly not its friend! If that monster thought she would let it sap her will and energy again, it had another thing coming!

"Culuuu, don't listen, Juri! It's only trying to trick you! None of this is real, culu!"

Juri turned in surprise to discover Culumon hanging suspended several feet up against the wall, bound head to foot by the bright red cables. 

"Culumon!" Juri ran towards her friend to try to free him, but no matter how much she pried the wires with her fingers, they refused to come loose. It was no good--his bonds were too tight.

"No, culu, these aren't real, Juri!" the little digimon cried. "The D-Reaper is making everything up from your memories, culu! Don't trust what you see!"

Juri turned around and looked back at the creature.

_Get out of my head!_ Juri cried angrily, directing the thought at the D-Reaper. The creature's body shimmered, reverting to the form of Culumon's gray clone.

The realization suddenly struck her. _That _was the D-Reaper? The digimon that had been following them all along? 

The walls of the chamber were also beginning to melt away, revealing the iridescent bubble that had been the monster's prison. Juri had a sudden memory of the bubble rolling forward and engulfing her and Culumon.

Culumon!

She now saw the nature of what was holding him bound. Currents of golden energy snaked out of his body and into Juri's, and from her flowed other currents connecting them both to the D-Reaper.

"Now you know the truth, though it changes nothing." With a wave of the clone's hand, the red walls once again covered the surface of the bubble. "Soon _this_ will be the truth. In your thoughts, I have seen the greatness that once was mine. With the Catalyst's help, I will reclaim that power, and more." A new, shadowy image superimposed itself over the clone's body. Juri saw the D-Reaper in its strongest form, the half-circle disk on its head gleaming brightly like a golden crown. 

The chains of light connecting her and Culumon began glowing brightly. Culumon writhed and struggled against them to no avail. Juri could feel them sapping away her strength. She felt very cold.

"Culumon!" she called out frantically. "Please help me! Tell me what I'm supposed to do to stop it!"

A light began to shine from the D-Arc hanging at her belt. The normally dark screen flashed a brilliant blue, and suddenly Leomon was there, kneeling beside them. 

Juri froze in a moment of disbelief, then tossed her doubts aside and rushed forward to embrace her partner, sobbing in relief. "Leomon," she breathed, burying her face in his warm fur as she let the tears fall. "Leomon, I don't know if you're real or not, but just for a moment, let me pretend."

Somehow, she knew that this was the true Leomon, the one she had lost five years ago. Though the reformatted Leomon shared his data, _ this one_ was her true partner.

The tall lion digimon caressed her reassuringly. "Juri...Juri," he rumbled softly. "Didn't I tell you that a part of me would always be with you? I am here, and this is real. But we are in danger, Juri. You have to stop the D-Reaper."

"But...but I don't know how," she protested. "Please, Leomon--help me."

"I will," he said firmly, brandishing his sword in one quick motion as he rose suddenly to his feet. "Be still," he cautioned, raising the blade. Juri thought he was gong to sever the chain connecting her to the D-Reaper, but when the sword came down, it sliced the air directly in front of her, leaving the link intact.

Juri stared at her partner in confusion. "What did you..." She swayed slightly, feeling faint. "Leomon, what did you do?" she cried. Hearing the fear in her voice, her partner wrapped his arms around her tightly. The comforting feeling made the emptiness growing inside her a little easier to bear.

"I cut down the walls you've built around yourself, Juri. If you are to stop the D-Reaper, you must speak openly and from the heart. You cannot keep your light sheltered and hidden away forever."

His words faded as the screen of her D-Arc became dark and she found herself alone once more. No, not alone--for she still felt the warmth of his arms around her, even if she could not see him. She took a hesitant step towards the D-Reaper, who now watched her warily.

"You have to let us go."

The small gray digimon snorted in amusement. "I _could_ release you after I evolve, but there would be little point. Sooner or later, everything will fall to my might."

"But why?" Juri argued. "Why destroy everything? How could you find any pleasure in death?" It was a question that had plagued her after the traumatic events of five years ago, when she tried to rationalize what had happened so that she could finally put the past behind her. Unable to find any answers, she chose to bury those memories and move on, pretending none of it had ever happened. But when Shiuchon had brought the Digital World back, it reopened many old wounds and brought back many old questions.

"It is natural that I would take pleasure in completing my objective," grunted the D-Reaper in reply. 'I am programmed to absorb data. It is my purpose...my _ right!"_

"But why would anyone create you just to have you destroy everything?" Juri asked, growing steadily more confident as she saw its certainty waver. "There has to be a reason for what you do; death alone serves no purpose. How can you take pleasure in something when you don't understand the reason why you do it?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I understand it, I only know that it must be done," growled the D-Reaper, growing impatient. " And I enjoy having the power to do what I must. I like being strong!"

The creature pulled at the golden chains connecting itself to Juri, dragging her down to her knees. It moved steadily towards her until it stood only inches away.


	9. The Tide of War

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Author's Note: Sorry for making the chapters end so strangely, but it was hard to find good cut-off points. Anyways, the finale will come tomorrow. These three 'books' have been a lot of work, but I think it was worth it. I hope the rest of you enjoyed it.

As always, thank you for your reviews.

---------------------------------------

"Do you think the others will be okay without us?*

Takato felt a pang of guilt at his partner's question. The others had encouraged him to go after Juri, despite the fact that they were hard-pressed fighting the rebels, Sovereign, and Ryo's warped Mega. Yet Dukemon wasn't much good to them in a battle where they didn't dare hurt any of their opponents. His power was in his offensive attacks, and the only enemy they truly wanted to take down was the D-Reaper.

"We have to find out what's happening with the D-Reaper, and save Juri if we can," Takato reminded him. "Guilmon, see if you can contact Grani. We'll need him to get Juri out of here once we find her."

*Already have. He's on his way.*

"Good."

*Takato,* began his partner hesitantly. *What if-*

"Don't even think it!" snapped Takato. "We _will_ save her, Guilmon! I won't let the D-Reaper have her a second time!"

They reached the crest of the hill and spotted Kenta leaning over a comatose Elecmon. Dukemon ran over to meet them.

"Kenta, where's Juri?"

The green-haired boy pointed a shaking finger down the opposite slope of the hill. "She's over there, in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles. He tried to break it open but something was keeping her inside. Juri and Culumon are trapped in there with the D-Reaper."

"Then_ I'll _break it open!" shouted Takato.

Kenta looked at him uncertainly.

*Wait Takato! You might hurt Juri and Culumon!* cautioned Guilmon. 

The ground beneath them suddenly lurched, causing Kenta to lose his balance and stumble. Dukemon braced himself and reached out to steady the other Tamer.

"What was that?" cried Kenta, fumbling for the glasses that had fallen from his face.

Dukemon growled. "The Sovereign are under attack. Their control over the Digital World is weakening." His words were punctuated by a loud clap of thunder as dark clouds rolled through the sky. 

"Go help MarineAngemon!" ordered Takato. "He's trying to shield them!"

Kenta shook his head slowly, staring at his digivice despondently. "He's already at Mega level. There isn't anything more I can do for him."

"He isn't as strong without you," insisted Guilmon, surprising Takato as he took over Dukemon's voice. "You're his Tamer. He _needs_ you."

"That's right," added Takato, following his partner's lead. "You should've seen yourself when you were merged together, Kenta. You were five times bigger than MarineAnegmon's regular size!"

"Really?" asked Kenta in surprise, looking out towards the cliffs where the battle with the rebels was still raging.

"Hurry!" urged Dukemon. "The others will see you coming and open up a path through the front lines. If you need help de-digivolving MarineAngemon, ask Jen. He showed me a trick with the digivice."

Kenta raced down the hill. Takato watched him go until he was certain he would make it, then turned his attention to Elecmon.

"What's happening to Juri?" the knight asked him, wishing that the small digimon could answer.

"Please, Leomon," Takato whispered. "Watch over her."

"You aren't strong," snapped Juri, even as the creature continued to drag her down. "If you were, you'd be brave enough to search for what your true purpose is!" 

"And how am I supposed to do that?" it sneered, narrowing its golden eyes.

"Culuuu! Juri knows!" piped up Culumon. Juri turned in surprise to look at the small digimon. She had been focusing so much on the D-Reaper that she had almost forgotten her little friend. But what did he mean about Juri having the answer?

"Look into her mind, culu-culu!"

The D-Reaper tugged the chain once again, bringing Juri's face closer. She could feel the dark entity probing her thoughts, and reflexively tried raising a mental shield to block it. But to her dismay, the walls that once protected her were gone. Juri then remembered what Leomon had said about the need for her to be open to the D-Reaper. 

She allowed her mind to be filled with images of her first encounter with the creature. She could sense that the digimon was carefully sifting through her memories, but Juri forced herself not to look. She did not want to deal with the painful emotions associated with them.

"I see nothing," grumbled the D-Reaper impatiently.

"Culu! Search deeper!"

Juri realized that she was hearing both digimon voices in her head. It felt strange, being connected to them this way. She wondered if this was what it was like to be merged with one's partner.

Then her thoughts focused on a half-buried memory taking place shortly after the D-Reaper's defeat. The Tamers were meeting with members of the Wild Bunch, who during the course of the conversation, began discussing the purpose of the deviant program. Juri had only been paying half attention, automatically blocking out any mention of the D-Reaper. Yet in this memory, she was recalling everyone's words perfectly, as if the scene were playing out again before her. 

_The D-Reaper was a program that had appeared near the time of the Digital World's creation, Shibumi explained. It was supposed to be a means of controlling the amount of data in the Digital World, to ensure that it didn't exceed maximum capacity. The critical flaw was that the D-Reaper could not distinguish living data from excess data, and would wipe out everything if given the chance. Unlike digimon, it was a simple program with no conscience, no sense of right and wrong to guide it. Limited only by its most basic programming, it was a virtual god--a power too great to summon._

"I was like that too, once, culu--so the Sovereign kept me bottled up and only let my power drip out bit by bit. But then Qinglongmon changed me into a digimon, and I was set free, culuuu!" The little digimon sounded awed. Juri realized that it was not just the D-Reaper who was sharing those memories with her. Culumon, too, read her mind, and relearned the history he had forgotten.

"You're different now, don't you see?" cried Juri, suddenly realizing the message that Culumon was trying to give. "You're digimon! You and Culumon have already evolved into something greater than what you were. Now you can finally achieve your true purpose!"

She could sense the D-Reaper's amazement and its growing understanding. Suddenly she could no longer feel either presence in her mind, yet the experience left her momentarily reeling. When she finally looked up, she saw that the red slime and cables had vanished. Culumon was free, and hopped towards her excitedly. 

"Culuuu, you did it Juri! Now we both know what we have to do!"

"I'm glad," she said, smiling. "Though where did he go?" She couldn't see Culumon's clone anywhere.

Culumon giggled. "She's a _she_, Juri! I told her she should call herself Calamon. I think she likes it, culuuu! But we'll be needing a new name, soon." The little digimon looked troubled for a moment, then jumped onto Juri's shoulder and gave her a quick embrace. 

"You have to go now. I'll try to teach her right and wrong--I promise, Juri, culu!"

"What do you mean? What's going on, Culumon?"

Without answering, he gave her a surprisingly strong shove against the walls of the bubble and she passed through without resistance to land softly on the grass outside.

Juri spent a moment staring at the iridescent bubble, trying to decide what to do. Now that her protective walls were gone, she felt vulnerable and afraid. She wished that she could still feel Leomon's comforting presence, but it too was gone.

She had a choice now--to build a new wall and continue to hide behind it for the rest of her life, or to leave herself open to all life's experiences--good and bad--facing new challenges as bravely as she could. 

Leomon would want her to be brave. He would remind her that hope alone could accomplish the greatest of deeds, even if there was great risk involved.

_I can't go on if there's no hope,_ Juri realized. _I'm so tired of being afraid...._

A small blip of light appeared on her D-Arc, coming closer. She looked up and saw an Elecmon at the crest of the hill, looking down at her with mixed expressions of concern and relief. Juri recognized it as the Elecmon she had met upon entering the reformatted Digital World. She remembered how hard it had struggled to remain a Leomon despite being weakened by the D-Reap...by Calamon. She knew that he had done so for her, because she would need him to be strong. He was so much like the Leomon she knew...and yet didn't this Elecmon deserve to live his own life, a life that could be far better if he were not saddled with Juri as a partner? What right did she have to burden him with the memories of his old life, and of his death?

She ran up the hill to join him. "Elecmon-" she began, then paused in surprise as she saw Dukemon come up behind him.

"Juri..." the knight said, kneeling down beside her. "I was so worried. What happened to you? What happened to the D-Reaper and Culumon?"

"I'm not sure," she said, then looked back in surprise to discover that the bubble had vanished.

"Well then, we may not have seen the last of it," sighed Dukemon. "At least you're safe for now, and I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly she heard the piercing whistle of engines and looked up to see Grani gliding through the air, heading straight towards them. It dropped speed and altitude and came to rest hovering a few feet from Dukemon. The dragon knight ran a hand along its wings in affection.

"Thank you for coming, Grani. We need you to take Juri home."

Juri was stunned into silence for a long moment. "Wait, no Takato, I can't go home yet."

The eyes beneath the visor narrowed. "I'm fulfilling my half of the deal, Juri. You helped us find Culumon. Now I'm taking you home."

"But...but I don't want to go yet!" Things were moving too fast. She needed more time to think! What did she _really_ want?

Dukemon's voice took on an edge of frustration. "Look Juri, the Digital World isn't safe. We're doing the best we can to keep the Sovereign and rebels from killing each other, but our chances don't look all that good right now. You shouldn't be here."

"I stay and help. You go," urged her partner, nodding his head towards Grani.

"No, I can't let you do this alone, Elecmon. Leomon never abandoned me when I needed him." The hand holding her D-Arc suddenly began to feel warmer.

"C'mon, this is crazy, Juri!" argued Dukemon. "You wanted to go home! You didn't want anything to do with this place!"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind," she said resolutely. Juri knelt down and wrapped her arms around Elecmon, squeezing him gratefully. He returned the embrace, rubbing his whiskered cheek against her shoulder.

"I won't let you do this!"

"Why?" she replied, giving Takato a challenging stare.

"Be-cause I- I..." he stammered, avoiding her gaze. "Because I care for you," he admitted softly. "I love you, Juri."

Juri was speechless. She was surprised to find that a part of her had recognized Takato's feelings and had secretly reciprocated them all this time, but that she had never allowed herself to be fully conscious of it, blocking it out as she had once walled herself from everything.

How many similar opportunities had she allowed to slip past? How much of her life had she wasted being so focused on her own little world that she ignored the one around her?

"Takato, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I-"

The ground began shaking again, but this time it didn't stop. Large fissures split open from the ground, hissing steam. They all quickly climbed atop Grani.

"So you agree to go home?" asked Dukemon hopefully.

Juri shot him a look of apology and shook her head. "I told you, I can't Takato. I'm a Tamer too, and I have to do my part. Please, give me your deck."

Dukemon looked at her for a long moment, then sighed and summoned Takato's digimon cards to his hand. 

"Be careful," he said in a flat voice, handing her the deck.

"I will be," she promised, smiling at him. But Dukemon had already turned around to navigate Grani towards the battlefield and didn't notice.

Lightning fell all around them, igniting fires across the hills. The air had turned cold and their breaths turned to mist. Juri huddled closer to Elecmon and examined the deck. She wished she still remembered the things Ruki had taught her about the game. She didn't recognize most of the cards in her hand.

Should she biomerge with Elecmon? No, that wasn't a decision she should rush through. She needed more time to think about the risks and discuss them with Elecmon. She would simply have to hope the cards were enough.

"Takato!" cried the others below as they spotted their approach. The few rebels that hadn't run away in fear from the storm suddenly decided to call it quits when they spotted the Tamers' reinforcements. Juri began to feel hope that they would make it through this after all.

Then she saw the condition of the Sovereign. They seemed ready to collapse, the digicores floating suspended around their bodies glowing only dimly. Their skin was ripped or burned away in places, leaving gaping wounds that shimmered to reveal the raw data underneath. Standing guard over them were Beelzebumon, SaintGalgomon, Sakuyamon, MarineAngemon, and HighAndromon, also horribly battered.

A sixth Mega digimon hovered over them. Not recognizing it, Juri took out her D-Arc and pointed it at the creature.

"Sujinmon: machine-type digimon named for the god of water; delivers a quadruple-hit ultra-powerful attack."

"Yeah, we already found that out," quipped SaintGalgomon, wincing as he rubbed a blast wound on his right arm. Juri found it amazing yet also reassuring that Terriermon could continue to be funny at a time like this.

"Juri, get off," hissed Dukemon, lowering Grani to the ground. Juri looked at him in askance, but he wouldn't turn to face her.

"Takato, what are you going to do?"

Dukemon didn't speak for a long moment, then finally answered, "What I have to. Ryo isn't himself, but we can't let him continue to destroy the Digital World. We don't have any other options. Grani has already agreed."

Juri realized in shock what he was planning to do. "But...but Grani will be killed!" she cried.

"We'll find some other way home."

"No, Takato, that's not what I mean! Grani is your friend! You finally have him back, and now you're ready to sacrifice him again!" Tears formed in her eyes as Juri realized the irony in her words. Leomon had also been returned to her, and yet she had been ready to leave him behind in the Digital World to an unknown fate.

"He wasn't supposed to return in the first place. It diminished the honor and memory of his sacrifice. Isn't that what you once told me about bringing back Leomon?" Dukemon asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Jen said...something very similar...to me," wheezed Qinglongmon, opening his rheumy eyes. "I didn't understand at first. I thought that bringing the digimon back would make everyone happy, and that it was a good enough reason to try. But I've learned since then how terrible my mistake was."

"It was a mistake to try to change things," agreed Juri, "but now it's done. An even bigger mistake would be ignore the good that's come of it and repeat the past!"

"Little fly talk too much."

Sujinmon raised his palms to strike at Juri, but Grani flew upwards at once and pulled her to safety. The machine digimon glared at them as he charged up his cannons.

"Mugen Canon!"


	10. Comings and Goings

**DIGIMON TAMERS: AFTERMATH**

**BOOK 3**

**by Vashkoda**

(Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters belonging to Toei and Saban without their permission. I am getting no profit from it. I only do it because I think Digimon is a great show, and I want to keep the story alive!)

Henrika and Canis Black Thanks for being such loyal readers, even after my long hiatus! 

'k guys, The stage is finally set, so let's roll!

---------------------------------------

The machine digimon glared at them as he charged up his cannons.

"Mugen Canon!"

_"Copy Paste!" _shouted HighAndromon.

Suddenly four copies of Grani, Dukemon, Elecmon and Juri floated in the air beside them. They didn't last long, however, as each of Sujinmon's four cannons took out a clone. 

"We have to set Juri down! We have to go to Crimson Mode!" shouted Dukemon at Grani.

"No!" cried Juri, fumbling through the deck. "Just give me a second to try and find a-" She paused in surprise as she noticed a card that she hadn't seen before. She was positive that it hadn't been in the deck when Takato had handed it to her. The card featured a golden dragon with orbs similar to the Sovereign's floating around its body. It had eight eyes instead of four, and large spikes and horns protruding from its back in place of wings.

Praying that the digi-gnomes were at work, Juri slashed the card through her D-Arc.

"Digimodify! Huanglongmon's _Tai Chi_, activate!"

Elecmon began to glow with power. The image of a Yin-Yang disk of red and green light suddenly manifested around him.

Sensing that an attack was coming, Sujinmon sent one last volley of energy missiles towards them. MarineAngemon and Sakuyamon both cried out and spent the last of their energy summoning a shield around Grani. The blasts shattered the barrier, but the resulting shockwave dispersed itself harmlessly before it could reach them. The other Tamer Megas quickly rushed forward to catch the exhausted pair before they collapsed to the ground.

After growing to a blinding intensity, Elecmon finally unleashed the disk. It sped towards Sujinmon, giving him no chance to escape before it fell on top of him and began drawing away his energy in what seemed like a very painful process.

The group gasped as the red digimon's data ripped apart. The two halves were sent to opposite ends of the disk, where they melted apart to reveal the bodies of Ryo and Monodramon. The disk then fell away from Ryo and condensed itself over Monodramon, continuing to whirl and flash different colors. The dragon Rookie growled in fear, then froze as the disk began to draw a dark substance from his body.

"No," groaned Ryo, struggling to get up as he saw what was happening to his partner. "No, stop!" he shouted louder.

Juri looked down at Elecmon, but the digimon shook his head at her helplessly. He had already summoned the attack; now there was no way to stop it.

The shadowy mass condensed itself into two serpents, joined and coiled around each other. Their cold eyes fell on Ryo for one brief moment, then they screamed and clawed at the air, ripping a hole in the fabric of the Digital World. Ryo jumped to his feet and chased after it, but the creature slipped through the opening and sealed it behind him, vanishing from sight.

"Ryo!" cried out the Tamers, rushing to his side. The teen did not return their joyful smiles.

"Do you know what you've done?" he seethed, kneeling beside Monodramon to help him stand. They thought at first that he was speaking to his partner, but he turned his angry gaze to Juri. "Do you realize what's been unleashed?!"

Juri was taken aback by his accusation. "I...I had to stop you," she said simply, looking to the others for support. "I thought you'd be happy we got that thing out of Monodramon."

Ryo clenched his fists in frustration, then shook his head and sighed, forcing himself to relax. "You couldn't have known..." he said softly, climbing back to his feet. "That _thing_ is Zeed-Milleniumon. He's an extremely powerful and indestructible digimon, not to mention _psychotic_. He's also my partner."

The other Tamer Megas stared at him in surprise. "But what about Monodramon?" asked SaintGalgomon, glancing at the small purple dragon.

"The only way we could control Zeed was by merging him and Monodramon together," Ryo explained. "My D-Arc helped control his rages. But now, left on his own, he'll try conquering the world again. I have to go after him."

"Then we're coming with you!" Dukemon exclaimed. 

"You can't. Only I have the power to travel through time."

Sakuyamon shook her head in disbelief. "Through _time_? Since when could you do that?"

Ryo raised his D-Arc and pointed it at the place the dark serpents had disappeared. A light from the digivice shot outwards and reopened the hole in space.

"Since ENIAC gave me the power, but that was in a different time and a whole other dimension. Look guys, I'm sorry I never told you any of this--to be honest, I was hoping I could leave my past behind. The truth is that I'm not from your world. I traveled here hoping I could finally find a place to call home, but now I see that my mission isn't finished. I wish I could stay and help you guys out, but I'm sure you'll be okay without me."

Monodramon wore a bemused expression as he listened to their exchange. "What about me?" he finally asked Ryo.

The Legendary Tamer offered him a grim smile. "Well buddy, I'd say you owe me a few favors for what you put me through. Besides, I can't control Zeed without your help." The digimon nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I help!"

Ryo turned to the others and flashed them his trademark smile. "Take care of yourselves, guys. Maybe we'll see each other again, but if not, thanks for all the great memories." He clutched Monodramon's shoulder as they braced for the jump.

"Ready, buddy? Okay, one...two...go!"

The pair vanished through the opening, which disappeared a second later. The Tamers continued to stare at the place they had been, 

"Well, that was...different," said SaintGalgomon after a long moment of silence.

"Juri, where did you get that card?" asked Dukemon suddenly. "That one wasn't in my deck."

"And I've never even heard of it before," frowned Sakuyamon. Juri handed her the card, and the fox digimon read the inscriptions aloud.

"Huanglongmon, Mega level god-beast digimon. Guardian of the center of the Digital World." Ruki examined his statistics. "This guy's really strong. His powers are over light and darkness; life and destruction. No wonder his card was able to take apart the data from merged humans and Digimon."

"So he's a Sovereign?" asked Beelzebumon in surprise, glancing at the four other god-beasts.

"Piiipopa." _Do you think that card will work on Baihumon and HighAndromon?_ asked MarineAngemon.

"Oh!" gasped Juri suddenly. "I think I know...."

Qinglongmon nodded weakly. "Light and Darkness, the final two elements of the Digital World. They have been here all along, but in a different form."

"Culumon and Calamon--the D-Reaper," Juri finished.

"That giant blob has a name now?" snickered Beelzebumon.

"It doesn't look like that anymore," frowned Sakuyamon. "Or at least, it didn't before it merged with Culumon. Now I guess it looks like this." She passed him the card.

"Culumon told me he would help it learn right from wrong. They both just wanted to fulfill their true purpose, without hurting anyone again," said Juri sadly.

SaintGalgomon whistled in amazement. "So they became a Sovereign. That's really something."

"Speaking of which-" said Dukemon, eying the other Holy Beasts, "Shouldn't we be doing something about these guys?"

Zhuqiaomon ruffled his feathers angrily. Xuanwumon's four eyes narrowed. To everyone's surprise, Baihumon and Qinglongmon stepped in front of them, defending them from any attack.

"Just as Culumon's guiding the D-Reaper, Baihumon and I will guide the other Sovereign. We won't ever allow something like this to happen again," promised Qinglongmon.

"Shiuchon, you're talking like you're gonna be sticking around this place," frowned SaintGalgomon.

"That's because I am. Me and Baihumon both."

"Nothin' doing!" snarled Beelzebumon. "I'm not letting that miserable goblin keep my brother!" He glowed for a moment, then split back into Ai and Impmon. The girl grabbed her digivice and the card Sakuyamon had handed to her. Before anyone could stop her, she slashed it through her digivice and pointed it at Baihumon.

"Digimodify! Huanglongmon's _Tai Chi_, activate!"

The glowing Yin Yang disk appeared around Impmon. The little digimon looked up at his Tamer uncertainly.

"No! If you separate them, Baihumon will cease to be! Chaos will return to the Digital Plane!" cried Qinglongmon.

"Then you'll just have to find someone else to replace him! Impmon, release the disk!" ordered Ai.

The others could do nothing but watch as the circle of red and green light came to rest over the tiger Sovereign. He looked at Ai with an expression of sadness, doing nothing to defend himself as the power of the disk ripped apart his data.

Makato materialized on one end, while a green goblin digimon with spiky yellow hair appeared at the other. The Tamers recognized it as a Shamamon, the de-evolved form of Sepikmon.

Immediately the cold weather and dark clouds returned. Ai shivered and ran towards her brother, unable to stop herself from hugging him despite her anger and disappointment. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Ai," whispered Mako. "I'm sorry."

"Not as much as you're gonna be when we get home," said his sister, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Makato pulled himself away from her. "I'm sorry, Ai," he repeated. "But I can't go back with you. I have to stay here with Shamamon."

The anger quickly returned to his sister's face. "What do you mean? Mako, stop being an idiot! Impmon's your partner, not that ugly creature!"

Makato's furious glare startled Ai into silence. "He saved my life, and if you insult him, you're insulting me, too. We're joined, now. He's as much my partner as Impmon ever was!"

Shamamon, who had dropped to his knees in supplication before the Megas, lifted his head in surprise and hope as he heard the Tamer speak. Suddenly a glowing digivice appeared in front of Mako, similar to the one Ai wore, but with the white and purple colors inverted. The boy snatched it out of the air and held it proudly before him, as if he had always expected it to be there.

Ai's gaze dropped the ground as her shoulders sagged in defeat. She just didn't have the energy or will to fight anymore.

Makato turned his gaze to Impmon. The digimon looked crestfallen, but when he noticed Mako watching him, he gave him a tight smile and tried to look more cheerful. 

With hesitant steps, the boy approached him. "Impmon...."

"Look, I'm happy for you, kid. We've had some good times, and I'll never forget them. But things change, I know that. I just hope you..." the digimon paused to sniffle and wipe away his tears, "You just take care of yourself,_ capiche_?"

"Impmon, we're still partners. We always will be," Mako reminded him. "I love you and Ai with all my heart. That's why I want you to keep an eye on each other. Because some day I'll come back, and then I want all of us to be a family again."

Impmon's eyes widened in surprise. "You promise?" he asked tentatively. 

"Promise," affirmed the boy, giving his partner a tight hug. Impmon sighed and returned the embrace.

"Guys, take care of yourselves, all of you," said Makato, addressing the rest of the Tamers and their digimon. "Shiuchon and I will do our best to keep this world in one piece. But there may be times when we need to call on a little extra help."

"We'll be ready," said Dukemon, speaking for all of them. Mako nodded and turned to Shamamon. The boy extended his right hand, and after an initial moment of shock, the goblin reached out and clasped it in his own. 

An evolution sphere formed over them, hiding them from view. Soon it burst open to reveal Baihumon, who no longer looked quite so wild as before. Now that the Mega was no longer fully under Shamamon's control, Mako could finally express himself.

"Thanks for everything, guys! Please tell our parents not to worry."

"Easier said than done," muttered Ai and SaintGalgomon in unison, exchanging a look.

The four Sovereign nodded at each other, and suddenly they were gone. 

"Geez, our group just keeps getting smaller," remarked Sakuyamon with a grimace. "Anyone else planning on staying behind?"

Most eyes were now on Juri and Elecmon. The two eyed each other uncertainly, though to everyone's surprise, the first to speak was SaintGalgomon.

"I'll stay, at least for a little while. Terriermon has a lot to atone for, and I don't want him to have to go through that alone."

"I...I think I'll stay, too," said Juri finally, exchanging a look with her partner. "Leomon can still do a lot of good around here."

"My Mega do even _more_ good," suggested Elecmon with a wink.

"Maybe..." Juri allowed, though she still looked uncertain. 

"Well...well then I'm staying too!" cried Dukemon.

"Pipipo." _We can't _all _stay. Someone has to go back and tell our parents!_

"Yeah, you know they won't be happy about this," Ruki reminded them. "Jen and Shiuchon might be able to get away with it because of their dad. Ai, you're going to have a really hard time convincing your family to let Mako stay. And Juri-"

"They won't stop me," said the girl confidently. "They know that I never really got over what happened to me before. If I tell them that what I do here will help, they'll let me go. But you-" she said, turning to Dukemon. "You have no excuse."

The knight looked shaken. "But Juri, I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll have Elecmon with me. And the others who are staying."

"But-"

Juri reached over and planted a quick kiss on the Mega's cheek. "I'll be all right. I need to do this first, okay? Then later when I come home, there'll be time for other things."

Dukemon didn't know what to say. Impmon broke the awkward silence with a graceful leap aboard Grani.

"So when's the next train outta here, huh? I'm missing all my soaps!" 

MarineAngemon peeped something in reply.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't watch cartoons!"

"Whoa, what happened?"

Hirokazu looked up at the sky to discover in surprise that the Earth cybersphere was nowhere in sight. His eyes darted left and right at the trees and benches lining a small dirt path in the park.

"Ai used the Huanglongmon card on you," chuckled Kenta, who stood nearby with Tsukaimon on his shoulder. Impmon, Ruki, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon were also there, smiling down at him. Along with one other.

"You!" cried Kazu, hastily backing away from the gear-shaped digimon beside him. "You loaded my data!"

The Haguramon winced. Before it could muster an apology, Ruki advanced on Kazu angrily.

"You should be thanking him!" she cried. "He saved your life, and as HighAndromon, he fought against the Sovereign, the rebels _and Ryo_, and helped us save the Digital World!"

"He was very brave," agreed Ai.

"He was? I mean...yeah, of course he was, 'cause he was merged with me! And we were...wait, we were HighAndromon?!" Kazu shrieked. "And I was unconscious the whole time? My moment of glory and I _missed it?"_

"You sleep. I do all work," grumbled the Haguramon.

Kazu and Haguramon continued to argue back and forth, though the rest of the group could tell that the two were only being playful. Everyone was relieved to be home, and most of all, they were grateful to be alive.

Of course, nothing from then on would ever be the same. They would have to adjust to the changes wrought by the reformatting, which had altered much more than the digimon and their world. 

In a way, the Tamers, too, had been reformatted. But, as Takato and the others would eventually discover, change was not always such a bad thing....

THE END

* Final notes - a story about the story: This fic began with the idea of reformatting the DW, and what that might mean to the Tamers and their digimon (plus it allowed me to bring Leomon back, which I always wanted because he's just too cool). Then I realized that bringing everyone back as a digi-egg would essentially take away the Sovereign, and I considered what effect that might have on the DW, since they're essentially its _guardians_. Then I realized that Antiramon **can** evolve to Qinglongmon according to the cards, and thought up the idea of switching Lopmon's Mega from Cherubimon to Qinglongmon, making him one of the new Sovereign. I wanted to have more than just a single Tamer Sovereign, but none of the others' digimon could evolve into one, so I essentially had to pick a new partner and give it to Ai or Mako, who otherwise had to share one digimon between them. Going backwards, I looked at all the de-evolutions of all the forms for the three remaining Sovereign, and settled on Shamamon (mostly because I thought Sepikmon was cool--and this was _before_ he appeared in '04). In trying to decide between Ai and Mako, I wondered how the two would have gotten along with Shiuchon, who was also around their age. I decided to give Shiuchon a crush on Mako, given their common involvement in the project, and realized that if Mako was also a Sovereign, they would get to spend more time together as they helped rebuild the DW (I had this cute idea for a picture of Qinglongmon and Baihumon snuggling together, but I never got around to drawing it). So I wrote Books 1 and 2 with only those ideas in mind, not really having any plan beyond that (except that eventually they would have to run into the D-Reaper, and that the Sovereign would be messing things up because they were new on the job and had no clue what they were doing). The idea of the Sovereign having lackeys to do their dirty work seemed natural (they once had Devas, after all), so I decided to give them a new breed of 'Chosen', and thought it was perfect irony to have Terriermon instead of Lopmon be the servant this time. Even better, the fact that Terriermon has a different Ultimate form (golden armor) in the cards/movie thanks to the digimental of Fate gave me the idea that the other Chosen would also be golden armored 'Fate' digimon (Maildramon and Gold V-dramon). Even though those two are supposedly Champion-level, I had their extra status as 'Chosen' make them Ultimate level. Eventually I knew there had to be an ultra-villain in the story. I considered making it the D-Reaper again, but a lot of people hated having a non-digimon be the Big Bad of '03. I had to do something with the D-Reaper now that I'd introduced him, though, and that's when I came upon a card of Huanglongmon, the 5th Sovereign (yes, he exists! So do Raijinmon, Fujinmon and Sujinmon, by the way). Reading that his attack was 'Tai Chi', along with speculation that his yin-yang attack involved light and darkness (the last two "elements" of the DW, which were brought up in '04 but never in '03), I decided that Culumon and the D-Reaper combined should turn into this guy. But why would two low level digimon turn into a Mega? At first I considered having them use a human as a catalyst (Juri is the obvious choice), but then at the last minute I decided against having _yet_ _another _human trapped inside a digimon. I figured it would be enough if she got the two talking peacefully, and that they would have enough power between them to go to Mega anyway. But then my problem was that Huanglongmon would be much too strong an opponent. He would also be much too strong an ally. So I only let him appear at the end, and even then, only through his card. So again I needed a new villain. And that's when I figured I'd make Ryo and the three _'jin_ digimon the Big Bad (especially when I learned they show up in the Digimon World 3 game right before the end). And it helped that I learned Monodramon was really merged with Zeed-Milleniumon, the big villain in yet another series of Digimon games. So it all actually worked out perfectly. And since I made Huanglongmon's attack be able to split apart data, I figured it was bound to split Zeed from Monodramon again, and I had yet another twist to the story. 

So yes, this was a very complicated fic, which started as a simple random posting on Pojo's old board. And now here it is, finished. *sniff* Ah well, all good things must come to an end. Maybe there'll be more, if I find time and other good ideas. I'm glad to know others enjoyed it too. So big thanks again to all you who let me know this thing was worth finishing. I'll try to repay the favor. See ya 'round.

-Vashkoda


End file.
